CREEPING IN YOUR HEART
by lovelulu27
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah orientasiku sampai aku mati dan aku bukan 'GAY' sepertimu Sehun-ssi." "Dan kau tidak tau walau bukan penyakit, 'Gay' itu bisa menular menyebar seperti virus, Luhan sayang." HUNHAN, SEOHYUN, CHANYEOL, JONGIN, dll
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CREEPIN' IN YOUR HEART

I

I

Sehun yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada pria manis yang memakai tuxedo berwarna gading dengan corak bergaris emas pada kerah jas itu, berdiri terpaku saat menunggu di altar dekat podium pendeta yang akan menikahkannya dengan pria yang baru hari ini, saat ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini dipertemukan dalam pemberkatan Pernikahan dadakan untuk menyatukan perusahaan keluarga Xi dan keluarga Oh.

I

I

Cast :

Luhan

Seo Hyun

Sehun

Jongin

Chanyeol

Dll..

I

I

Tetapi wajah cantik yang di kagumi Sehun itu sepertinya sangat menentang pernikahan ini karena terlihat di wajahnya seperti—

I

I

**CREEPIN' IN** **YOUR** **HEART**

**HUNHAN**

I

Main Cast : Hun-Han

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

YAOI STRAIGHT UKE

I

You left a stain

On every one of my good days

But I am stronger than you know

( Matchbox 21 )

I

I

3th Fanfiction from me LoveLulu

Boy x Boy

Warn! Mature!

I

I

Happy reading!

I

I

I

"Luhan..ini malam pertama kita, kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan mengganti pakaiannya, kemeja hitam dengan celana panjang berbahan Smooth-cotton yang terlihat luxurious and expensive ia memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya dengan menyisir kebelakang dan terlihatlah Luhan dengan wajah yang tegas walau masih terlihat kecantikannya tetapi sungguh Sehun terperangah menatap wajah Luhan yang hilang kepolosannya.

Luhan menutup sebentar matanya dan Sehun makin terpana melihat bulu lentik disekitar kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dan tersentak saat Luhan membuka matanya dengan menatapnya tajam walau terlihat imut bagi Sehun tetapi tetap saja Sehun merasa ia menjadi submissive dalam hubungan ini padahal ia adalah pen-dominant sejati.

"Tidak ada kata kita dan tidak ada malam pertama Sehun-ssi." Ucap Luhan tegas.

"T-tapi Lu—kita sudah menikah dan.."

"Maaf, mungkin kau menginginkan pernikahan ini, tetapi aku tidak!" Potong Luhan mengakui secara terang-terangan dan tak perduli jika itu menyakiti hati Sehun.

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan memakai jas abu-abu yang dia ambil di dalam lemari memakainya dan setelah itu membuka bagian laci yang sedikit lebar dan pipih memperlihatkan koleksi jam tangan dari berbagai merk yang ia miliki, mengambil salah satunya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya tajam dan Luhan hanya tersenyum menyeringai padanya. "Mungkin tadi saat kita diatas altar kau berpikir akan ada malam pertama dengan aku yang mendesah di bawah kukunganmu Sehun-ssi, tapi..tentu saja hal itu tak akan terjadi..tidak akan pernah." Ucap Luhan lagi sambil membenarkan style-nya di depan cermin.

Sehun menatapnya dalam diam dan menahan nafasnya sampai Luhan kembali berbicara..

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah orientasiku sampai aku mati dan aku bukan 'GAY' sepertimu Sehun-ssi."

Deg!

Oh Tuhan, serasa berbagai pisau yang menusuk dada Sehun dari berbagai arah mendengar penuturan dari Luhan.

"Jujur saja aku benci menjadi orang lain, tapi aku akan bersikap manis di depan orang tua kita, aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, dan..jangan berharap lebih."

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" Akhirnya Sehun membuka suaranya tanpa lepas menatap tajam kearah Luhan dengan mata elangnya.

"Orang tua! pekerjaan! dan fasilitas!" Luhan menatap Sehun kedalam matanya tanpa perduli dengan suara Sehun yang bergetar seperti akan meledak.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan terkekeh seperti mengejek. "Aku mencintai baba dan mama! Aku anak tunggal mereka yang tentu saja akan meneruskan bisnis baba! Jika aku lari dari pernikahan ini, baba akan menarik semua fasilitas yang aku miliki, kau paham Tuan Oh!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghempas kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan kedua lututnya. "Straight?"

"Seo Hyun.. Kim Seo Hyun..anak sulung Tuan Kim Jong Kook, sahabat karib baba dan appa adalah kekasihku." Luhan mengatakan itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, berpaling tak ingin menatap Sehun sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya kelangit-langit kamar pengantin itu.

Sehun terdiam tapi seketika matanya membola mengingat seseorang, yah ingatannya kembali pada saat beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika ia dan Luhan saling mengucapkan janji, mengatakan bersedia sehidup semati dalam senang mau pun susah juga saat Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan matanya menangkap dari jauh sesosok wanita cantik dengan wajah yang polos terlihat sedang terisak menatapnya dan wanita itu adalah anak sulung paman Kim Jong Kook, sahabat appanya.

"Aku mencintainya dan tergila-gila padanya. Begitu juga Seo Hyun, hubungan kami sudah terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku pergi dan kau tak perlu menungguku karena aku tak akan pulang malam ini!" Kata-kata itu mengalir seperti air dan Luhan terus melangkah keluar dari kamar pengantin mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang kini terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

BLAM!

"Dan kau tidak tau walau bukan penyakit, 'Gay' itu bisa menular menyebar seperti virus, Luhan sayang." Ucap Sehun lirih hampir berbisik sambil menatap pintu yang dari tadi telah tertutup.

I

I

CREEPIN' IN YOUR HEART

I

I

Sebuah mobil sport memasuki pelataran parkir di sebuah perusahaan besar, kendaraan tersebut pun terparkir tepat dibagian papan bertuliskan 'PRESDIR'.

Sepasang sepatu black pentofel berhiaskan perak diujung sepatu tersebut terlihat keluar saat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan sang pemilik melangkah angkuh bak model memasuki pintu kaca secara otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sebelum memasuki perusahaan miliknya pandangannya mengarah ke seluruh para karyawan yang berlarian ke arahnya sambil menyambutnya dengan hormat.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar ia membenarkan jas Canali abu-abu yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Ia buka kaca mata hitamnya terlihatlah mata tajam nan kelam itu memandang ke segala arah sambil melangkah memasuki lobby resepsionis dan menatap para pegawai yang telah datang lebih dulu. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang memberi hormat menyebut nama dan jabatannya dengan menundukkan tubuh mereka kearahnya dan ia hanya merespon dengan sedikit gerakan dari kepalanya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan datar kearah setiap pegawai yang menundukkan pandangan mereka saat mata elang itu menatap mereka sekilas.

Akan tetapi ketika di telisik lebih dalam, pandangan manik hitam tajam seperti elang itu akan berubah terlihat seperti dirimu akan tenggelam dalam pesona sorotan matanya. Yang terlihat hanya seperti pandangan penuh erotis yang memabukkan membuat tubuhmu terasa kaku dan sulit menompang tubuhmu..tetapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak bisa mencuri hatinya.

"Jadwal-ku hari ini?" Pertanyaan yang sangat dingin dan datar keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang sesekali ia jilat.

"Untuk hari ini sampai minggu depan jadwal semua dikosongkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Oh karena Presdir akan bulan—" sebelum salah satu pegawai sekaligus pengawalnya memberitahu secara rinci ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperlihatkan kelima jarinya agar pegawainya tersebut menutup mulutnya.

"Kembalikan jadwal sebelumnya dan buat perjanjian dengan para kolega lainya yang sudah ayah-ku batalkan..dan lakukan sekarang." Ia mengibaskan jemarinya dua kali seakan mengusir semua pengawal yang mengikutinya.

Oh Sehun,

Namja berusia tiga puluh tahun..dialah sosok pengusaha muda yang paling di segani oleh para kolega-nya dan tak sedikit para pengusaha yang lain ingin bekerja sama dengannya, tak terkecuali para pengusaha tua yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikan menantu mereka juga para kaum hawa yang siap melakukan apa saja agar bisa mencuri hatinya.

Tak ayal beberapa majalah bisnis terkenal di KorSel memuat artikel tentangnya juga tak lupa terpampang gambar wajah tampannya, rahang yang tegas, mata yang tajam dan kelam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis tetapi terlihat penuh dan sangat pas dengan dagu lancipnya, tubuh proposional yang gagah dan semakin sempurna dengan kekayaan dan kecerdasannya dalam mengelola bisnis keluarga yang kakeknya rintis melanjutkan apa yang telah Tuan Oh kerjakan, terdahulu. Tuan Oh yang sudah hampir lima tahun duduk manis dirumah mewahnya dengan istri tercinta, Nyonya Oh.

Beberapa pria submissive dan wanita yang mencintainya menangis sedih saat Sehun menikahi putra tunggal Tuan Xi dan yang lainnya merasa iri karena ia mendapatkan Xi Luhan yang juga tak kalah menariknya di mata para pria dominan juga wanita. Dan Luhan adalah pria yang telah membuat Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tentang Xi Luhan. Pria yang dinikahi Sehun dua puluh dua jam yang lalu adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Xi. Kebalikan dari Sehun yang sekarang adalah seorang Presdir sedang Luhan hanya seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan sang baba. Walaupun begitu bukannya sedikit yang mengenal dan memujanya. Perangai yang ceria, selalu tersenyum manis dan ramah kepada siapa saja tak terkecuali. Nilai plus buat Luhan adalah ia dekat dengan siapa saja tanpa memilih teman dan selalu terlihat aura positive disekitarnya saat ia tersenyum, Luhan pun tak pernah lelah mengulurkan bantuan kepada siapa saja yang mambutuhkan, tentu saja semampu yang ia bisa.

Akan tetapi Luhan sangat membenci pernikahannya dan yang membuat ia makin merutuki pernikahannya adalah karena ia tidak di beri pilihan untuk menikahi orang yang ia cintai, dipaksa untuk menikahi pria yang berbeda orientasi dengannya. Tentu saja Luhan membenci itu..sangat.

I

I

Sehun masuk ke dalam lift khusus untuknya dan. menekan angka dua belas menuju lantai kantornya. Saat bunyi dentingan dan pintu lift terbuka Sehun melangkah kan kakinya lebar agar ia sampai ke ruangannya sebelum—

"Hei..dengar..tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Tuan Xi Luhan saat membawa dokumen-dokumen yang akan di tanda tangani oleh perusahaan ini..oughh senyumannya, suara lembutnya juga perlakuan gentlenya benar-benar membuatku lumpuh seketika."

—terdengar suara salah satu karyawannya.

"Jeongmal? Aish..kau beruntung sekali, ya! Nappeun yeoja, kau tidak mengajakku dan pergi sendirian dengan supir kantor ish.." Ucap yang satunya lagi membuat yang lain terkekeh sebelum—

"Ehem.."

Sehun berdehem sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka dan yang mereka lakukan hanya bisa menunduk juga—

"Selamat pagi Oh Depyo-nim.."

—mengucapkan salam dan kembali ke kursi masing-masing.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mengernyit dan memijat pangkal hidung bangirnya sedikit merasa pusing dan masuk kedalam ruangan miliknya sambil sedikit membanting pintu membuat para karyawan lain yang berada di lantai tersebut berjengit saat mendengar pintu yang dibanting atasan mereka.

Semua saling memandang satu sama lain dan mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu menahu kenapa atasan mereka seperti itu. Walau di hari biasa sama saja tapi pagi ini terdengar agak berbeda.

Sehun dengan kesal membanting jas kantornya di sofa dekat meja kerjanya. "SENYUMAN?? HAHH.. SUARA LEMBUT?? HAHH.. GENTLE?? HAHH..HAAAHH.." Sehun berteriak kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa mengetahui seseorang dibelakangnya terkikik tertahan.

"Pffttt..."

Sehun agak berjengit dan cepat berbalik, menatap jengah setelahnya kearah seseorang yang sedang menahan tawa sembari menutup bibir tebalnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Lain kali ketuk pintu!" Sehun merapikan rambutnya dan membenarkan dasinya lalu menatap pria di hadapannya yang melangkah mendekati sambil terus menahan tawanya.

"Aishh—" Sehun membuat gerakan seperti ingin memukul dengan dokumen diatas mejanya.

"Wow-wow tahan pengantin baru, cemburu itu wajar dan Luhan hanya milikmu." Seseorang itu menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Sehun makin kesal saat ia mendengar nama Luhan dan kekesalan itu bertambah saat mengingat malam tadi Luhan tidak pulang ke rumah mereka.

Yang di panggil Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai atau sesekali Kkamjong ini hanya mengangkat kedua lengannya setinggi bahu seperti gerakan 'oke-baiklah-maafkan aku' dengan wajah idiotnya.

"Hahh.." Sehun membuang nafasnya dan menghempas tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Jongin sang sahabat Sehun yang merangkap menejer perusahaan yang ia pegang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehun?" Tanya-nya sambil menarik kursi di hadapan meja Sehun.

"Aku baik." Dan mata itu terlihat tidak baik menurut Jongin.

"Mau bercerita atau berbagi sedikit pengalaman malam pertamamu? Mmm.." Tanya-nya lagi.

Sehun menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Tidak ada malam pertama Jongin..tidak ada."

"MWO??"

"Sebenarnya—" Dan Sehun menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam tadi, semuanya membuat Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena baru tadi malam Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat Luhan memasuki pintu masuk menuju altar.

"Jadi dia straight? Dan Seo Hyun kekasihnya? Ow. My. God!" Jongin serasa tak percaya dengan pengakuan Sehun.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan tadi malam dia tidak pulang, aku rasa dia bermalam bersama kekasihnya."

"WHAT?? Asdfghjk.." Jongin mengumpat tak abis pikir.

Sehun menyandar pada kursi kerjanya. "Luhan..kau harus mencintaiku..apapun caranya." Lirihnya dan Jongin hanya bisa masih tak percaya dengan pernikahan bos sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka, Sehun yang masih saja melamun dengan tidak elitnya sambil sesekali mengupil juga—

BRAK!!!

"Sehunn-iieeee...~"

"Akh!" Sehun hampir menusuk telunjuknya dalam di-lubang hidungnya mendengar suara berat terdengar dibuat semanja mungkin, tak terkecuali Jongin yang sedang asik berselancar dengan smartphone-nya hampir menghempas benda segi empat itu saat suara nista itu terdengar sangat..menjijikkan?

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!!" Teriak Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

Yang dipanggil melongo. "W-Waeyo~" sahutnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan tentu saja membuat Sehun dan Jongin memutar bola mata mereka jengah, sungguh Chanyeol itu tidak imut.

"Kenapa aku mau bersahabat dengan-mu Park, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya." Ucap Sehun menatap sahabat-nya kesal.

"Begitu juga denganku, entah kenapa aku bisa mau menjadi teman sejatimu." Jongin pun ikut-ikutan.

"Akh! Auch!" Telapak tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram dada di bagian kiri-nya. "Seperti dua belati menusukku secara bersamaan, akh sa.kit se-ka-lihh ohh kalimat yang kalian lontarkan sungguh tajam, setajam cutter Irine di meja kerjanya..ouhh!" Lanjutnya mendramatisir membuat Jongin menganga dengan aktingnya dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya sekali lagi—jengah.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menjadi Wakil Presiden di perusahaan ini, seharusnya kau menjadi artis, tuan Park." Sehun terkekeh mengejek dan Jongin menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol yang mengedip-kedip matanya sampai—

"Jeongmal?? Jincha?? Aigoo..akhirnya ada yang memuji akting ku." Chanyeol bersedekap menutupi bagian dada seperti tanda 'X' sambil terharu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat kedua sahabatnya makin menganga tak percaya.

Tak sampai di situ saja, sekali lagi Sehun dan Jongin disuguhkan sebuah adegan yang membuat mata mereka hampir keluar dari tempatnya menatap Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah kaki kanannya diatas meja di depan sofa dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya keatas lalu—

"AKU..PARK CHANYEOL..AKAN BERUSAHA..UNTUK MENJADI..AKTOR TERKENAL..YANG TERBAIK..AKU BERJANJIII!!!" Teriaknya tanpa malu.

"Bruuhhhh..!" KaiHun pingsan dengan sukses.

I

I

CREEPIN' IN YOUR HEART

I

I

Ditempat lain seorang pria berparas manis sedang duduk di ruangannya dan pria itu adalah Luhan yang tengah asik tersenyum mengulum bibirnya kedalam menatap layar benda persegi empat miliknya sampai tak mengindahkan siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya, dan ia hanya mengucapkan—

"Ne~"

—tanpa melihat siapa si pelaku pengetuk pintu, tetap saja ia tak perduli dan terus saja melihat sambil tersenyum pada objek di layar ponselnya.

Seseorang yang masuk tadi hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suaranya, dan bibirnya melengkung keatas lalu seketika mempoutkan bibirnya imut dengan pipi chubby-nya.

"Kau lebih suka menatap layar ponsel itu dari pada aku mmhh?" Dan suara lembut itu keluar dari bibir yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja.

Seketika Luhan tersentak mengingat suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap detik, membuat senyumnya makin menawan dan Luhan mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap objek yang selalu ia puja.

"Seohyun-ah.." Sahutnya sambil beranjak dari kursi dan mendekat dengan cepat kesatu arah dan Luhan menarik pinggang wanita yang ia panggil Seo Hyun itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Luhan ka-mmmphhh.." Seo Hyun tak bisa bersuara lagi dan Luhan membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang dalam, Seo Hyun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan beberapa detik kemudian ikut membalas ciuman Luhan yang makin menuntut.

Mungkin karena terlalu rindu Luhan makin memperdalam ciumannya menarik bibir bawah Seo Hyun dengan sensual dan menghisapnya sepenuh jiwa, yeoja itu selalu menikmati setiap ciuman yang Luhan berikan karena ia sangat mencintainya.

Saat Luhan terus saja melumat bibir tipis Seo Hyun, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Pelan tetapi pasti seketika jemarinya merambat keatas dan meremas gundukan lembut itu, membuat sang wanita melenguh. "Ahh—Luhan.." Ciuman itu terputus dan saat itu juga Seo Hyun menahan jemari Luhan yang ingin menjamah payudaranya.

Luhan mengernyit. "Wae?" Bisiknya bertanya 'kenapa' dengan seduktif.

"Kau lupa atau berpura-pura tidak ingat mmm?" Seo Hyun memeluk Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ingat tentang apa sayang?" Tanya Luhan sambil memainkan rambut panjang Seo Hyun dan lengan yang satunya memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Ish..kau benar-benar lupa Tuan Xi, aku tau nantinya akan berakhir seperti apa jika kita melakukannya, dan kau telah melakukannya denganku tadi malam sampai pagi, apa kau belum puas juga eoh?" Seo Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melepaskan lingkaran lengan Luhan dan si pria bermata rusa itu mengecup cepat bibir pink itu lalu menarik kembali tubuh mungil kesayangannya kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau, aku takkan bisa bosan jika menyentuhmu sayang, dan aku ingin melakukannya terus menerus karena kau candu bagiku." Bisik Luhan menggoda ditelinga Seo Hyun yang seketika merona saat Luhan mengatakan itu.

"Dan.." Luhan menjeda kata-kata yang akan keluar saat ia mengelus lembut perut rata Seo Hyun. "Aku ingin menanamkan benihku disini, agar bisa menikahimu secepatnya dan memanggilmu yeobo tiap harinya." Ucap Luhan tersenyum sangat manis dan tampan secara bersamaan.

"Wo ai ni, Luhan..dipanggil laopo-pun aku mau." Ujar Seo Hyun lembut dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Ahaha..hao-lah..wo ye ai ni Seo Hyun."

Tatapan keduanya begitu penuh cinta sampai Seo Hyun memekik.

"Ah! Ya Tuhan."

"Wae geurae?" Tanya Luhan bingung melihat Seo Hyun menepuk dahinyanya dan Luhan dengan lembut mengelus dahi kekasihnya.

"Ish..bodoh sekali aku sayang, padahal aku kemari membawa makan siangmu." Seo Hyun mengambil tas kecil yang ia bawa tadi.

"Tadaaaa... Seperti biasa sayang, aku memasak bekal kesukaanmu." Lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan berbagai makanan olahan dan di kemas dalam bentuk yang lucu.

Luhan tersenyum bangga. "Kau yang terbaik sayang, dan aku tak sabar melihat anak kita setiap pagi ke sekolah membawa bekal yang kau buat." Seo Hyun tersipu malu dan Luhan melihat itu mengecup pipi chubby kecintaanya.

Luhan menikmati makan siangnya dengan Seo Hyun yang terus menyuapi.

"Haahh..aku ingin kita begini setiap hari sayang. Andaikan aku tidak takut mengakui hubungan kita ini dan tidak menyembunyikannya pasti pernikahanmu tidak akan terjadi..Mianhae.." Lirih Seo Hyun sendu menatap Luhan yang mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya dengan cepat.

Luhan menggenggam jemari lentik yeoja-nya dan mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Aku memang sudah menikah dengan Sehun tapi kau tak perlu kuatir karena aku bukan gay, aku hanya mencintaimu sayang dan aku janji akan menikahimu walau tanpa restu orang tua kita." Luhan menarik wanita-nya dalam pangkuannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul sempit itu, Seo Hyun pun memeluk leher Luhan dan menyatukan dahi mereka sambil memejamkan mata keduanya.

"Aku tidak meminum pil pencegah kehamilan dimulai tadi malam seperti keinginanmu, dan aku berharap bisa melahirkan anak-anak kita. Aku siap dihujat asal selalu ada kau disisiku Lu—" Seo Hyun membelai pipi Luhan dan menikmati hembusan nafas pria dihadapannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku takkan meninggalkanmu..kita akan selalu bersama 'Nyonya Xi'." Luhan beranjak mendadak, mengangkat Seo Hyun yang tiba-tiba memekik.

"Kyaaa..apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Pekik Seo Hyun dan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan, menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Yang akan aku lakukan adalah membuatmu cepat hamil." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebar membuka pintu kamar khusus untuk dirinya beristirahat dan menutupnya rapat.

Kamar minimalis dengan warna putih biru mendominasi tatanan yang lembut dan kekasihnya lah yang mendekorasi setiap sudut tempat peristirahatan Luhan ketika ia lelah bekerja. Tubuh mungil Seo Hyun dengan lembut ia baringkan diatas ranjang seprai warna biru laut itu serasi dengan warna dress selutut miliknya yang berwarna magenta lembut.

Yang membuat Luhan membasahi bibir bawahnya adalah saat kekasihnya terlihat telentang dengan pasrah menatap sayu kearahnya.

Luhan serasa sesak dibagian tenggorokannya dan menarik kasar dasi abu-abu kebiruan miliknya, menariknya cepat sambil membuang sembarang.

Melihat pipi Seo Hyun yang merona membuat Luhan makin lapar. Ia membuka kedua kancing lengan panjangnya dan menariknya sampai siku terlihatlah kulit lengan yang putih kesukaan wanita-nya, dengan pelan Luhan pun membuka tiga kancing kemejanya dan tertahan di kancing keempat karena ia melihat paha mulus Seo Hyun ketika dress wanitanya tersingkap membuat Luhan semakin ingin menerkam kekasihnya yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan disetiap harinya, malah membuat cintanya semakin besar.

Luhan menundukkan dirinya mengukung Seo Hyun, wajah sayunya membuat Luhan menggila. Jemari lentik itu membantunya membuka kancing yang tersisa, yeoja itu pun melakukannya membuat Luhan menahannya sampai kancing terakhir sebelum—

"Lu—mmmphh." Luhan melumat bibir merah itu tanpa menunggu lama menyesapnya sampai sang lawan mengeluarkan desahannya yang tak tertahan dan tautan itu terlepas ketika Seo Hyun membantu Luhan membuka kemeja dan melemparnya asal, begitu juga sebaliknya Luhan penuh kehatian menyentuh kulit kekasihnya yang seperti porcelain berharga ia membuka dress magenta itu perlahan dan mata Luhan tak berkedip menatap setiap lekukan tubuh kekasihnya.

I

I

Menyalahi aturan, melakukan penghianatan dan menyakiti pasangan hidup walau secara tidak langsung adalah dosa? Mungkin.. tapi tidak untuk Luhan karena ia tidak mencintai Sehun orang yang telah melakukan janji sehidup semati dan bersama dalam suka dan duka didepan Tuhan, pastur dan para saksi.

Malahan Luhan merasa menjadi pendosa saat dirinya walau dengan keterpaksaan mau menikah dengan Sehun yang notabene-nya gay dan tentu saja adalah anak dari sahabat baba-nya. Tetapi bukankah Seo Hyun juga anak dari sahabat baba-nya Luhan juga appa-nya Sehun? Itu semua karena—

'Perjodohan'

—yang dilakukan orang tua mereka. Dan perjanjian masa muda dulu jika anak mereka akan lahir nantinya, dan bagaimana dengan Kim Seo Hyun? Ia juga telah di jodohkan sebelum ia dilahirkan untuk menikah dengan anak kedua Tuan Kim Tae Woo yang tentu saja bersahabat dengan Tuan Xi, Tuan Oh, juga Tuan Kim Jong Kook. Mungkin beberapa dari anak mereka menentang semua keinginan orang tua mereka, contohnya seperti Luhan, Seo Hyun, dan juga Jongin anak Tuan Kim Tae Woo yang bekerja diperusahaan Tuan Oh yang kini telah diturunkan kepada anaknya Oh Sehun sahabat Kim Jongin.

Walau telah digembar-gemborkan akan dijodohkan dengan anak sahabat baba-nya, Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada anak sulung Tuan Kim Jong Kook saat pesta natal di mansion keluarganya yang saat itu juga ada keluarga Kim lain dan keluarga Oh. Kemana anak dari kedua keluarga tersebut, Jongin dan Sehun saat itu merayakan natal mereka di Jepang mengikuti kakak tertua Jongin.

Dan di sinilah Luhan yang sangat mencintai Seo Hyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Cinta mereka dari hari ke hari semakin dalam dan hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja karena ingin menorehkan masa depan dengan hidup bersama selamanya. Tentu saja harapan Luhan dengan Seo Hyun hamil ia bisa menikahinya, dan agar keinginannya tercapai sang namja terus saja melakukan sesuatu agar sang yeoja pujaannya menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan yaitu 'mengandung benihnya' dengan menyatukan tubuh dan hasrat mereka seperti sekarang ini dan berharap benihnya akan bekerja dengan cepat, berharap yeoja yang dia cintai ini mengandung anaknya kelak.

I

I

I

Sehun agak tersentak mendengar bunyi 'pip' pada pintu utama. Matanya memicing dan dahinya mengerut-keruh namun terlihat masih tampan. Dalam hatinya berdecih melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Kau pulang.. Akhirnya.."

Luhan yang baru datang mendongkakkan wajahnya saat ia agak menunduk untuk membuka sepatunya.

"Ahh..ne..aku pulang Sehun-ssi." Jawab Luhan ketus dan langsung melangkah melewati Sehun..tak peduli.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya cepat. Ia mengikuti Luhan yang masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Kau baru pulang..sedang baba dan mama tiga jam lagi akan mengunjungi kita, dan kau tak menginginkan adanya maid dirumah, setidakny—"

"Kau duduk saja atau enyah dari hadapanku sampai orang tua-ku tiba..aku bisa mengatasi semua sendiri!" Potong Luhan dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun yang kini benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Shit!"

BRAK!

Sehun dengan kesal menendang ujung kaki ranjang didekatnya dan keluar sambil membanting pintu kamarnya

"Dia kira dia siapa? Seenaknya saja mengusirku..aishh!" Sehun menggerutu keluar dengan langkah lebarnya menuju ruang tengah sambil mengambil koran dimeja nakas sisi sofa. Membukanya lebar-lebar sambil menarik lembar per lembar koran tersebut dengan kasar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan kemeja kebesaran memperlihatkan mulusnya setengah paha Luhan yang memang sengaja terekspos begitu saja dan Sehun sedikit menurunkan korannya menatap penampilan Luhan saat ini, dengan harum green tea yang menguar dari tubuh juga rambutnya yang setengah basah membuat Sehun dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

Luhan yang tak perduli melangkah menuju pantry, membuka laci dan mengambil apron berwarna biru dengan cepat memakainya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' Tanya Sehun dalam hatinya sambil melipat koran ditangannya dan melemparnya asal dengan matanya tak lepas memandang objek yang kini membuka kulkas mengeluarkan beberapa bahan-bahan makanan mentah seperti daging dan beberapa sayuran.

Dan yang membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya adalah saat Luhan dengan mahirnya memotong beberapa bahan seperti bawang, jamur dan yang lainnya termasuk sayuran dan daging.

'Luhan memasak? Maldo andwae.' Sehun terus saja bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya antara percaya dan tidak.

Namja bermata rusa yang memakai apron biru itu pun mulai menumis, memasukkan beberapa bahan yang ia rajang diatas nampan tadi dan bau harum lezatnya masakan buatannya membuat Sehun menutup matanya menghirup bau gurih dan tentu saja membuatnya lapar.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dan jangan lupa keramas Sehun-ssi." Pekik Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya yang menurutnya lebih penting dari pada melihat Sehun.

"Aku sudah mandi!" Seru Sehun datar.

"Kau tetap harus mandi lagi!" Ucap Luhan lebih datar yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun lurus. "Dan keramas!" Lanjutnya, tegas.

'Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, apa mau namja ini? Ish.' Lirih Sehun dalam hati walau kesal tetap ia lakukan permintaan Luhan yang terdengar memerintah.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar Sehun membuka semua bajunya dan mengambil bathrobe miliknya segera membersihkan diri lagi tanpa mengetahui apa yang Luhan rencanakan.

I

I

Saat Luhan telah siap menghidangkan makan malam diatas meja terdengar bunyi bell dari intercom. Sehun baru keluar dari kamar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya, seketika ia merasa merinding melihat Luhan tersenyum padanya dan ini yang ke dua kalinya Luhan tersenyum padanya, yang pertama adalah saat mereka mengucapkan janji di altar.

Sehun melangkah kearah intercom pandangannya berbinar saat layar tersebut memperlihatkan dua sosok yang telah menjadi mertuanya ia tersenyum sumringah dan menekan cepat tombol buka, senyum yang jarang pangeran es ini perlihatkan kepada siapapun dan hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja, seperti pada pasangan pria dan wanita paruh baya dihadapannya kini, mertuanya.

"Mama.. Baba.. Kalian datang tepat waktu." Sehun memeluk sang mama dan baba, lalu mengajak mereka masuk kedalam.

"Mmmmhh...harum..masakan Luhan yang terbaik, semoga Luhan kami menjagamu dengan baik, sayang." Nyonya Xi menepuk pipi Sehun yang tersenyum canggung kini. Nyonya Xi pun menuju ke dapur ingin menyapa anak se-matawayang-nya di ikuti oleh Sehun dan Tuan Xi.

"Luhan sayang anak kesayangan mama." Pekik Nyonya Xi melangkah sedikit berlari kearah sang namja yang memakai apron itu, dan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang melangkah kearah sang mama dan—

"Akhh..sshh!" Erang Luhan sedikit mendesis dan menghentikan langkahnya sambil tangan sebelah kiri menahan panggul belakangnya terlihat menahan perih yang tak tertahan.

"Ya Tuhan sayang, kau baik-baik saja!?" Pekik Nyonya Xi menatap kuatir anaknya, sedang Sehun dan Tuan Xi yang mendengar juga ikut datang kearah dapur melihat apa yang terjadi.

Saat Sehun dan Tuan Xi datang wajah Luhan terlihat seperti malu-malu.

"M-mama aku b-baik-baik saja." Ucapnya terlihat malu-malu dan canggung.

Melihat anaknya yang malu-malu dengan wajah yang merah muda membuat Nyonya Xi mengulum senyumnya menatap kearah Sehun, begitu juga dengan Tuan Xi yang menatap nakal kearah Sehun.

"Ya! Anak muda.. Aku tau kau sangat menikmati pernikahan kalian, tapi ingat! Jangan terlalu bermain kasar eoh..hahahaha..darah muda.." Tuan Xi mengacak rambut Sehun yang memang masih basah dan menepuk pantatnya sambil menjauh melangkah keruang tengah, Sehun hanya bisa melongo dan bertambah menganga saat Nyonya Xi menepuk dadanya pelan sambil berkata

"Aigo..rambutnya masih basah..nappeun.." Bisiknya sambil terkekeh dan mengikuti Tuan Xi yang juga tak berhenti tertawa terlalu bahagia melihat rumah tangga anaknya yang harmonis.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian baru Sehun mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang Luhan rencanakan.

"Kau benar-benar licik.." Lirihnya berbisik kearah Luhan.

Mendengar itu Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum miring menyeringai. "Gomawo pujiannya Sehun-ssi." Ucap Luhan masih dengan senyum liciknya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan.

'Okay jika itu yang kau mau Luhan, aku akan ikut permainanmu dan jangan menyesal karena kau yang memulai.' Lirihnya dalam hati sambil mengepal telapak tangannya ia merasa dimanfaatkan dan tak pernah ada yang bisa melakukan ini padanya.

I

I

Awal makan malam yang tenang hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring dan mangkuk, hening tanpa suara yang lain karena mereka berempat menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat. Setelah semua selesai Luhan merapikan semua piring kotor dan sengaja masih berakting berjalan tertatih-tatih membuat Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan Luhan yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan atau malah terlihat bahagia didepan orang tuanya. Sehun tersenyum mengejek tapi beda pendapat dengan Nyonya Xi yang melihat Sehun seperti pria yang sangat ingin menyerang Luhan segera.

"Sabar ya sayang..tunggu kami pulang dulu baru kau bisa menyerang suamimu lagi hmmm..heheehe.." Nyonya Xi terkekeh sambil mengantup bibirnya saat suaminya tersenyum sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah laopo..jangan mengganggu Sehun terus, nanti dia malu." Sela Tuan Xi membuat Sehun mengusap wajahnya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah karena benar-benar tak habis pikir harus bagaimana lagi. Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Mama..hentikan..jangan mengganggu Sehun-ku." Ucap Luhan sambil membelai lengan Sehun dan bergelayut manja membuat Sehun benar-benar ingin muntah jika tidak ada kedua mertua-nya ini, tentu saja muntah di wajah Luhan tepatnya.

'Mwo? Sehun-ku katanya? Pintar sekali iblis kecil ini' ucap Sehun dalam hatinya sambil melihat Luhan. 'Baiklah manis, kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat.'

"Tidak apa-apa kok sayang.." Sehun melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggul Luhan bergerak turun sampai ke bagian pantat Luhan dan meremasnya lembut secara sensual membuat Luhan seketika berjengit dan kaku. "Sesekali baba dan mama datang kemari dan menggodaku iya kan mama hehehe.." Sehun tersenyum menang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan.

'Rasakan kau Luhan. Ahh..pantat yang kenyal.' Lirih Sehun dalam benaknya.

"Aiaah laopo..mesranya mereka..aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu. Kapan kira-kira kalian berbicara kepada pihak rumah sakit agar mendapat wanita yang mau mengandung anak kalian?" Tanya Nyonya Xi antusias.

"Eum..i-itu nan—"

"Segera mama.. Ya kan sayang?" Potong Sehun dan sekali lagi ia meremas pantat Luhan membuat namja bermata rusa itu menundukkan pandangannya menahan amarah dan hanya mengangguk.

'Awas kau Sehun.' Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Jangan terburu-buru.." Tuan Xi menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam kantong celananya dan meletakkan satu amplop berwarna coklat muda diatas meja. "Ini.." Katanya lagi membuat Sehun dan Luhan menatap kearahnya.

"Ya! Jangan melihat baba begitu..ayo dibuka..itu hadiah pertama dari baba dan mama dan akan ada hadiah kedua setelahnya." Pekiknya sambil bersedekap saat Luhan dan Sehun masih menatap kearahnya yang tentunya membuat Luhan makin takut dengan isi dari amplop tersebut.

'Apa yang baba dan mama rencanakan?' Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sambil mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

"Tiket? Paris? Baba..apa ini?" Tanya Luhan bingung dan Sehun hanya dengan wajah datarnya tetapi dikepalanya banyak pertanyaan apa maksud yang Luhan katakan.

"Tempat kalian berbulan madu, baba memberimu cuti dua minggu untuk berbulan madu dan ehem..melakukan apa yang kalian suka..ehem" Tuan Xi menatap istrinya agak malu dengan kalimat terakhirnya, makin salah tingkah saat istrinya mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Kalian suka ke paris kan?"

"PU YAO! / JOHAA..!" Luhan dan Sehun menjawab dengan kata yang berbeda dan Luhan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum sumringah dengan sengit.

"B-baba, bukankah di Seoul juga banyak tempat untuk berbulan madu, dan tak kalah indahnya dan kenapa h-harus ke Paris?" Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau karena dia tidak bisa jauh dari Seo Hyun kekasihnya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sangat menyukai hadiah yang diberikan mertuanya.

"Tidak sayang, ini akan menjadi bulan madu yang luar biasa, mama dan baba juga telah menyewa apartemen untuk satu bulan atas nama kalian berdua, mana tau kalian masih ingin berlama-lama disana dan kau tau Luhan..baba tidak suka penolakan." Tuan Xi tersenyum lebar, dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa melakukan perlawanan lagi.

'Bulan madu? Jalan-jalan di taman? Berdua dengan Luhan pria yang berstatus istri-ku? Ahh..indahnya..' Lirih Sehun dalam hati dan tersenyum mesum sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya kearah Luhan, membuat namja di sebelahnya memperlebar mata rusanya dengan bibir yang mencibir kesal melihat Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

I

I

I

TBC

I

I

Maafkan aku yang membuat Luhan menjadi benar-benar Manly disini saat bersama si polos Seo Hyun dan membuatnya menjadi lelaki sejati di tempat tidur, itu semua aku lakukan agar melengkapi jalan cerita ini. Gak apa-apa ya sesekali Luhan yang enak, kalo sama author yang lain kan Sehun tuh yang enak nge'NC ama yeoja-yeoja yang lain. Nah kalo di ff aku teteup Luhan yang ena-ena uuhhuuuuyyyy..jangan maraaaaahhh.

Dan kenapa aku melakukan itu? Karena inilah nikmatnya menjadi penulis, bisa menistakan cast sesuka hati aku wakakakakakakabuuuurrr...

ByTheWay..setiap penulis pasti meminta di-review, di-favorite, dan di-follow, tapi yang tidak mau / silent reader juga gak apa-apa, karena dengan di baca aja itu udah membuat daku senang hehehehe..

Semoga ada yang menanti chapter selanjutnya.

Review *kisseu* Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CREEPIN' IN YOUR HEART

I

I

Hunhan

Mature, yaoi

I

I

Sehun menatap sengit kearah namja yang telah sah menjadi istrinya, sesekali terdengar geraman pada bibirnya dan matanya masih menukik tajam kearah yang sama pula.

Luhan yang di pandang seperti itu tak perduli dan masih saja membantu kekasihnya membenarkan beberapa bawaan mereka.

Yap!

Seo Hyun kekasih Luhan ikut ke Paris dan Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Ternyata ini syaratnya! Sial!" Umpat Sehun dengan gumaman agar Luhan tak mendengar.

"Sayang, duduk disini dulu. Aku boarding-pass tiket sebentar." Ujar Luhan pada Seo Hyun, lalu matanya menatap Sehun. "Tolong jaga kekasihku sebentar." Tihtah Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya hanya mengangguk tak perduli.

Rasanya Sehun ingin melempar koper miliknya ke wajah Luhan yang seenak perutnya memerintahnya dengan sesuka hati.

"Sehun-ah, mian~"

Sehun membuka kaca matanya lalu melirik kearah Seo Hyun yang wajahnya sedikit canggung.

"What for?"

Seo Hyun berdehem lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. "A-aku sudah mengganggu bulan madu k-kalian."

Sehun menatap langit-langit ruang tunggu bandara dengan jengah. "Kalau kau merasa begitu, kenapa tidak pulang saja." Jawab Sehun sarkas, membuat Seo Hyun menundukkan wajahnya hampir menangis.

Sehun yang awalnya memang kesal akhirnya tak sampai hati juga.

"Hei.. Gwaenchana~" ujar Sehun tak enak hati. "Lagi pula jika aku tahu Luhan taken, mungkin aku tidak mengiyakan keinginan orang tua kami." Lanjutnya dan berikutnya hanya hening tanpa keduanya melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan datang memberikan tiket milik Sehun lalu duduk di antara Sehun dan Seo Hyun.

Sehun melihat Luhan menggenggam jemari Seo Hyun lalu jarinya yang lain membelai rambut panjang milik yeoja itu.

Sehun sedikit sakit melihat itu lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Langkahnya menuju smoking area. Ia menyesap rokoknya lalu membuang nafasnya dengan kesal. 'Luhan sialan!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia teringat kembali bagaimana mencoba berbicara pada Luhan agar mereka pergi ke Paris bersama.

Sehun tanpa tau apa-apa mengiyakan persyaratan yang Luhan ajukan.

Dia pikir hanya perjanjian tidak boleh menyentuh Luhan sama sekali. Padahal Luhan membawa kekasihnya.

Sehun makin kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa bersama dengan Luhan lebih lama dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya jika ada Seo Hyun diantara mereka.

Sehun kembali menyesap rokoknya sampai seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan ia pun menoleh.

"Amber?!"

"Hei Sehunah~ sendirian?"

Sehun menyambut jemari Amber dan mereka pun bersalaman seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu.

"Aku bersama Luhan, dan kau?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku bersama asisten-ku."

"Pekerjaan huh? Wanita karier yang sukses."

Amber tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintai Krys juga anak kami, makanya aku harus mengumpulkan banyak uang Oh depyo-nim!?" Kelakar Amber.

Keduanya menyesap rokok milik mereka masing-masing. Amber seakan mengerti ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi dari Jongin."

Sehun membelalakkan mata. "Ow Kim f*ck Jongin, mulut ember."

"Jangan marah, dia kesal padamu karena jarang kumpul di club kita dan kau tau kan penyakitnya yang suka keceplosan dengan sesuatu yang harus di rahasiakan."

"Haah~" Sehun membuang nafasnya jengah. "Jika saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, aku juga tidak perduli dan tidak akan ikut dengan mereka."

Amber tersenyum dan menyesap rokoknya. "Sehunah, kau lupa? Dulu aku juga straight dan Krystal yang menyukaiku lebih dulu dan ia melakukan segala cara agar aku mau membalas perasaannya."

"Oh ..apa kau dulu menyukai seseorang?"

"Tentu saja, dan seorang namja pastinya."

"Biar aku tebak!" Seru Sehun dan sedikit berpikir. "Henry hyung?" Lanjutnya dan Amber tertunduk sedikit lalu tersenyum malu.

"Ottokhae arra?" Tanya Amber pada Sehun yang kini mengulum senyumnya.

"Itu sangat terlihat, Jongin juga tau."

"Apa begitu jelas terlihat?"

"NE!" Pekik Sehun dan mereka pun tertawa bersama sampai terdengar suara pemberitahuan nomor penerbangan menuju Paris.

Tawa mereka berhenti lalu melihat tiket mereka dan ternyata keduanya di kelas bisnis yang sama.

"Ayo Amber?!"

"Easy Depyo-nim, masih banyak yang antri dan jangan terburu-buru karena kita di gate sebelah sana. Biarkan aku menghabiskan rokokku dulu." Amber menyesap rokoknya dengan santai sambil melihat ramainya yang mengantri. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat mata Luhan seperti sedang mencari-cari dan ia tau siapa yang Luhan cari.

"Ayolah teman, nanti Luhan mencariku." Sehun ingin rasanya menarik Amber keluar dari area smoking.

"Luhan mencarimu? Yang benar saja. Bukannya dia dengan kekasihnya."

Sehun terlihat sangat kesal dan sungguh Amber kasihan melihatnya.

"Setidaknya ..setidaknya kami harus bersama-sama kan?" Sehun agak canggung mengatakan itu, tapi Amber tersenyum.

"Berhentilah mengekorinya, aku sarankan perlakukan Luhan seperti dia bukan istrimu. Anggap saja dia itu karyawanmu, buddy!"

"Tapi.."

'Ck~' Amber berdecak. "Lakukan hal yang manis sesekali saja, aku beri saran yang lain. Jika perlu dekati kekasihnya dan bertemanlah."

"Ya! Aku tidak suka yeoja."

"Sehun ..Sehun~ aku tidak menyuruhmu menyukai kekasih Luhan atau merebutnya. Aku bilang bertemanlaaah~"

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja dan jangan banyak tanya, okay?!"

"Haaahh~ siap boss."

"Good boy~ okay let's go!" Ujar Amber sambil menekan ujung rokoknya pada tempat sampah berpasir lalu keluar dari area smoking diikuti Sehun.

Luhan memicingkan matanya tak suka melihat Sehun yang berjalan sangat lambat. Ia ingin marah tapi lengannya di rangkul erat oleh Seo Hyun agar ia tenang.

"Haah~" Luhan membuang nafasnya.

"Hei, chagi~ jangan kuatir, Sehun tetap ikut dan jangan marah ya sayang~?" Seo Hyun membelai lengan Luhan dan ia pun tak lagi terlihat kesal.

Sebenarnya Sehun memperhatikan dan ia terlihat kesal dan cemburu.

"Hey, easy.. Slow~ okay?" Ujar Amber yang juga melihat Luhan dan kekasihnya dari kejauhan.

I

I

I

Sehun meletakkan barang bawaannya berikut koper yang di bawa para pelayan.

Dia membiarkan Luhan berjalan lebih dulu bersama Seo Hyun dan hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Menyesakkan tapi apa boleh buat.

Luhan menempelkan card kunci kamar dan dengan cepat masuk kekamar tanpa perduli dengan Sehun.

Seo Hyun sedikit canggung dan agak tak enak hati.

"Emm..a-aku.."

Sehun menutup matanya kesal dan ingin sekali memuntahkan amarahnya pada Seo Hyun, tapi ia kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan Amber sebelum menaiki pesawat tadi..

'bertemanlaaah~'

Ia pun berpikir, jika ingin menangkap ikan besar seharusnya ia menangkap ikan kecil terlebih dahulu.

Sehun pun berusaha tersenyum tulus pada Seo Hyun walau sulit.

"Hei.. Masuklah, aku tak apa. Istirahat yang cukup, kita akan bersenang-senang besok..mmhh~" ujar Sehun lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Seo Hyun yang membalas dengan tersenyum manis walau masih canggung dan Sehun pun memasuki kamar yang sebenarnya dipersiapkan untuk dirinya dan Luhan, tapi tentu saja itu takkan terjadi karena Luhan telah memesan kamar yang ia tentukan sendiri.

Sehun pun harus bersabar demi mendapatkan hati pria yang telah menjadi istrinya.

I

I

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.dan melangkah menuju ruang breakfast terbuka lalu menghirup udara pagi untuk mengisi lorong paru-parunya yang hampir hampa. Sebenarnya hanya hatinya, karena keinginannya untuk bersama Luhan kandas sebelum ia mulai.

Sehun mengernyit, ia menajamkan penglihatannya. 'Apa itu Seo Hyun?' Pikirnya.

Ia pun melangkah mendekati yeoja yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Sendirian? Luhan mana?"

Sehun melihat yeoja itu sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Omo Sehun." Ujar Seo Hyun ramah. "Luhan terlihat lelah, jadi aku sarapan sendirian. Nanti aku akan bawakan untuknya."

"Baik sekali." Kata Sehun. "Boleh aku ikut sarapan denganmu?" Lanjutnya bertanya dan Seo Hyun mengangguk ramah membiarkan Sehun menarik kursi dan meletakkan kopi yang ia pesan tadi.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya terdiam dengan Seo Hyun menikmati sarapannya dan Sehun menyeruput pelan kopi robusta-nya sambil mendengar alunan lagu 'Think Again, milik Kate Havnevik'.

Seo Hyun mengikuti alunan lagu dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, Sehun melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau suka bernyanyi?" Tanya-nya pada yeoja dihadapannya.

Seo Hyun mengangguk lalu agak menunduk malu.

"Aku dengar, Luhan dan kau sering duet jika ada live music disetiap acara." Lanjut Sehun dan lagi-lagi Seo Hyun mengangguk, sungguh itu membuatnya cemburu tapi Sehun kembali berimajinasi mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan jika Sehun tidak memiliki suara yang indah seperti mereka berdua, ia pun hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Hei, kau hanya sarapan roti?" Tanya Seo Hyun dan Sehun mengangguk. "Coba ini!" Seru Seo Hyun menyodorkan sepiring sandwich isi sayur dan tuna yang ia buat sendiri saat mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada dimeja.

"Dari mana sandwich ini?" Tanya Sehun sedikit terheran-heran melihat roti yang sama dengan yang dia ambil tapi ini sedikit berbeda. Ada daging dan sayuran.

"Its easy, depyo-nim ..dihotel ini menyiapkan pork dan veal cutlet yang sudah dipanggang, potongan salmon juga tuna yang welldone juga menyempurnakan sajian dengan lettuce ..so kau bisa menangkupkan semuanya." Ujar Seo Hyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Penasaran, Sehun pun membuka tangkupan sandwich yang Seo Hyun buat dan ia tersenyum saat beberapa lapis daging yang tercium sedikit aroma merica membuatnya lapar.

Sehun tersenyum tampan. "Seo Hyun-ah~ kau memang benar-benar hebat. Aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam list otakku sebagai 'teman', okay?"

"Te-teman?" Tanya Seo Hyun sedikit kaku dan ada sisi senangnya karena Sehun memanggilnya Seo Hyun-ah dengan ramah.

"Ne! Nae yeoja chingu!" Seru Sehun sumringah sambil melahap sarapan yang disodorkan Seo Hyun.

"Bu-bukankah kau membenciku, karena Lu-Luhan ..ah, m-mian.." Seo Hyun menjadi kembali gugup dan sedikit takut.

Sehun menelan potongan sandwich yang ia kunyah dengan pelan lalu menyeruput kopinya sambil menatap Seo Hyun tajam.

Seo Hyun makin menunduk tapi Sehun tersenyum sedikit.

"Disini akulah orang ke tiga yang mengganggu hubungan kalian, a-aku minta maaf." Ujar Sehun berusaha biasa tapi mencoba santai.

Seo Hyun terperangah dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Se..Sehun ..ka-kau meminta maaf?!"

Sehun mengangguk sambil sedikit menarik ujung kedua bibirnya keatas dan matanya cipitnya berbentuk bulan sabit, Seo Hyun baru kali ini menatap wajah ramah Sehun. Yang ia tau dan ia dengar bahwa Sehun tak memiliki sisi manis ini jika bersama orang lain. Tapi hari ini Seo Hyun rasanya ingin menangis dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sehun tidak membencinya.

"Ja-jadi kau mau menyerahkan Luhan untukku?" Tanya Seo Hyun takut tapi ia memang harus meyakinkan sesuatu.

Sehun berdehem. "Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Luhan seutuhnya padamu, mian."

Seo Hyun menunduk dan ia sudah menduga bahwa itu tak mungkin.

"Hei, jangan bersedih! Luhan dan aku dijodohkan, dan kami tidak segampang itu berpisah. Kau tau kan bagaimana orang tua Luhan?"

Seo Hyun kembali menatap Sehun. "Kau benar, tapi apa kau yakin tak apa-apa Luhan bersamaku."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya menahan rasa kesal yang sebenarnya, tapi ia kembali mengingat apa yang diucapkan amber kemarin saat diarea merokok. "Luhan hanya mencintaimu, dan aku bisa apa." Jawab Sehun berusaha santai walau kenyataannya dadanya sakit saat mengatakan itu.

"Oh~ Sehun ..khamsahamnida~" Seo Hyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah~ aku harus kembali ke kamar, menyiapkan kopi untuk Luhan dan memberikan ini." Lanjut Seo Hyun lalu memperlihatkan beberapa potongan sandwich yang sama yang ia bungkus dengan beberapa tisu juga serbet.

Kreativitasnya membuat Sehun takjup lalu Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan 'pergilah~' pada Seo Hyun, dan yeoja itu pun melangkah dengan ringan dan riang menuju kamar dimana Luhan tertidur dengan pulas.

Kini hanya Sehun sendirian berada dimeja makan dengan mata yang tertutup dan jemari kanannya meremas kuat serbet diatas meja lalu menarik kedua sisi serbet hingga robek dan semua mata tertuju padanya saat ia membanting serbet dengan keras diatas meja.

Dadanya naik turun, tapi ia berusaha bernafas dengan normal.

"Sabar Sehun ..kau harus sabar ..saatnya tiba, Luhan akan berada digenggamanku." Bisiknya pelan sambil melangkah keluar restoran tanpa perduli semua menatapnya tak berkedip.

I

I

Pantai yang sangat indah sebenarnya, tapi keindahan itu seakan hilang dimata Luhan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sehun bermain lempar air bersama Seo Hyun. Luhan ingatkan lagi, 'Sehun main lempar air bersama Seo Hyun'.

'Bukankah Sehun gay?' Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya tapi masih terus saja menatap keduanya yang kini saling menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang memandang tak suka dari jauh, tapi peduli setan. Ia harus mengambil hati Seo Hyun dahulu sebelum menjadikan Luhan miliknya.

Sedang Seo Hyun terus saja melempar air sambil mengejek pada Sehun. Seseorang yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

"Hah~ Sehunah ..aku lelah~" rengek Seo Hyun membuat Sehun jijik didalam hati tapi terkekeh pelan dari luar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari yang segar-segar." Ujar Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Seo Hyun dan melangkah kearah Luhan.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, nanti banyak yang mengira aku kekasihmu Sehunah." Ujar Seo Hyun dan tentu saja Luhan mendengarnya karena beberapa langkah lagi mereka dekat pada Luhan.

"Biarkan saja, toh kau tau aku ini 'Gay' yang tak akan mengubah orientasiku." Jawab Sehun penuh tekanan sambil melirik pada namja yang telah ia nikahi dan ya ..Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

I

I

I

"Aku tak suka kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah namja yang bisa kapan saja menyerangmu saat kau lengah." Ujar Luhan saat menaiki ayunan yang diikat pada dua pohon, berdua Seo Hyun.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan. "Sehun tidak tergoda dengan tubuhku dan sayang, dia itu gay."

"Tetap saja, dia itu namja."

Seo Hyun membuang nafasnya. "Tadi ada namja yang mungkin penduduk disini, dia terlihat imut dan cantik secara bersamaan. Kau tau sayang?" Tanya Seo Hyun dan Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya bisa jadi tak tau atau tak perduli.

"..mata Sehun terus saja memandangnya, jadi aku yakin Sehun bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Lanjut Seo Hyun.

"No! Everything can be, chagi-ya!" Seru Luhan membantah.

Seo Hyun sedikit beranjak menatap kekasihnya. Luhan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sambil membelai anak rambut milik Seo Hyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sayang, aku sudah melihat beberapa namja yang imut dan cantik seperti dirimu pada ponsel Sehun. Semua itu kekasihnya loh sayang."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Bisa saja itu karangan Sehun." Ujarnya lalu memeluk Seo Hyun.

"No, chagi! Itu foto-foto yang sangat mesra dan Sehun benar-benar playboy ..waow!" Pekik Seo Hyun tak mau kalah.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti menceritakan namja lain saat kau bersamaku!" Seru Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Yang aku bicarakan itu suamimu sayang~"

"Ahh ..Mola!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Seo Hyun dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada karena kesal.

Dia tidak cemburu, tapi kekasihnya seperti terlalu memuja Sehun.

Seo Hyun hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Luhan lalu mengecup kening Luhan dan memeluk kekasihnya kembali.

Seo Hyun sangat mencintai Luhan.

I

I

"Sehun ..kita harus bicara!" Panggil Luhan, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dalam hatinya menyuarakan 'tumben' setelah dua hari berada di paris baru hari ini ia mengajak Sehun bicara.

"Dimana? Disini? Dikamarku? Atau dikamarmu, istriku~" ujar Sehun sambil melipat koran yang ia baca.

"Hentikan Sehun! Terserah dimana saja, yang penting Seo Hyun tidak mendengar apa yang akan kita bicarakan." Jelas Luhan tegas.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil tanpa Luhan tau. "Jja! Kita kekamar saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kekamar kita, Luhan sayang."

"Hentikan Sehun. Itu terdengar menjijikkan dan bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kamar kita?" Ujar Luhan kesal dan Sehun mendesah, berusaha sabar.

"Dengar Luhan. Kamar kita adalah dimana kau meninggalkan aku sendirian tidur disana."

Luhan tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bilang apa? Kau gila!"

"Kamar itu adalah kamar yang baba pesan untuk kita, tidak termasuk kamar dimana kau dan Seo Hyun tidur."

Luhan terdiam dan hanya menatap Sehun tak suka. Jujur saja, Sehun sedikit tergoda saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit mengerut dengan bibir yang mengerut dan mata yang memicing tajam menatapnya. Itu terlihat menggoda dan Sehun membuang pandangannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Eumm.. A-ayo kekamarku saja, kau bisa bicara dengan leluasa disana. Kau belum melihat kamar ki—eh kamarku kan?"

"Umm!" Gumam Luhan dan Sehun pun melangkah menuju kamar dimana seharusnya Luhan juga tidur disana.

Luhan hanya mengikutinya dibelakang. Sehun membuka pintu kamar dengan keycard lalu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk lebih dulu.

Saat Luhan memasuki kamar pandangannya agak berbinar melihat kamar yang sangat luas dengan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota paris. Luhan terpana dan langkahnya ia percepat saat melihat balkon. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Kalau kau suka, tidur disini saja bersamaku." Ujar Sehun sambil mengeluarkan dua bir kaleng dari kulkas.

Seakan sadar Luhan pun menoleh padanya. "Kita harus bicara Sehun dan jangan berpikir aku akan tidur denganmu, aku sudah memiliki kekasih!" Tegas Luhan sambil menerima bir kaleng yang Sehun berikan.

"Aku kan hanya menawarkan, mana tau kau mau tidur denganku, seperti yang kau tau ..namja-ga joahaeyeo~" ujar Sehun santai sambil menekankan kalimat terakhir bahwa ia menyukai pria.

"Noisy and stop it Sehun!" Pekik Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap namja yang telah menjadi suaminya dan sedikit menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya cepat.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan mendekati kekasihku?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut menahan nafas, tapi ia mencoba terlihat natural.

"Kau ingin merebutnya dariku? Jangan mimpi Sehun." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

Sehun membuang nafasnya lega, ia bersyukur Luhan tak tau rencananya.

"Aku bosan Luhan. Aku sendirian dan kebetulan kau suka bangun terlambat jadi aku hanya sarapan dengan kekasihmu dan terkadang saat kau terlalu asik dengan bantalmu kami hanya bermain bersama."

"Omong kosong!"

Sehun menatap tajam dan langkahnya pelan tapi mendekat pada Luhan. "Kau bilang apa?" Ujarnya tak suka.

Luhan mundur sedikit demi sedikit. "A-aku bilang o~omong kosong! K-kau mau apa?!" Tanya Luhan terbata-bata mencoba berani walau sebenarnya ia sedikit merasakan takut dengan pandangan mata Sehun.

"Luhan~" panggil Sehun serak dengan wajahnya mendekat pada Luhan yang tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya telah menempel pada dinding.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jika aku suka pria. Apa lagi itu kau ..sayang~"

Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dengan punggung jemari kanannya.

"Jika aku mau ..aku bisa 'memakanmu' disini ..Luhan~"

Wajah Luhan menghangat karena nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya dan ia menyentuh dagu Luhan, menaikkannya perlahan agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bibir indah Luhan.

Sehun sangat ingin melahap bibir namja yang menjadi istrinya ini.

'Hah~ sial! Aku akan menciumnya sekarang..' Gumamnya dalam hati tanpa melepaskan lirikannya pada bibir Luhan yang makin memerah karena bir yang ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Sehun! Aku peringatkan kau ja—"

Terlambat!

Sehun telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan yang dicium seakan terkejut bukan kepalang.

Luhan terdiam kaku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sehun kini makin memperdalam ciumannya dan makin menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Luhan sampai ia ingin—

"Le..PPAS!"

PLAK!

Sehun terdiam karena tiba-tiba Luhan memaksa melepaskan ciuman Sehun dan menampar pipinya sangat keras.

Nafas Sehun memburu, ia berpikir berani sekali seorang Luhan menamparnya.

"Kau ..berani menamparku!" Geram Sehun sedikit mundur kebelakang, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik kerah kaos Luhan dan menghempasnya keatas tempat tidur.

"Se ..Sehun, kau yang salah duluan karena menyerangku!" Pekik Luhan menahan sakit pada punggungnya.

Cepat Sehun naik keranjang dan menekan leher Luhan seperti ingin mencekiknya. "Dengar baik-baik Luhan. Aku suamimu dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Walaupun itu harus membunuhmu!"

Luhan meronta dan Sehun tak perduli lagi, ia bisa gila karena Luhan. Namja mana yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan Sehun, sedang para yeoja tak perduli jika ia adalah gay yang penting Sehun mau tidur dengan mereka walau hanya beberapa jam saja.

Luhan yang seharusnya bersyukur di cintai Sehun malah mencoba membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Sehun tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Luhan adalah miliknya.

Ia menunduk menciumi leher juga pundak Luhan berkali-kali tanpa perduli teriakan namja dibawahnya.

Sehun mencoba menarik t-shirt Luhan keatas dan—

"SEHUN!"

—jemarinya tertahan karena teriakan Luhan yang memanggil namanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata, dan Sehun tidak menyadari kapan Luhan "hkss ..j-jangan ..aku mohon.."

Aura wajah Sehun yang tadinya seperti binatang buas seketika melembut saat melihat air mata Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian kepala Sehun tertunduk dan menumpu pada dada Luhan seakan menyesal. "Mian" bisiknya hampir tak terdengar. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang ada pada kedua pipi yang terlihat merona entah karena marah atau malu.

Pelan Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dan ia pun menjauh melangkah kearah balkon.

"Keluarlah dan kau tak perlu kuatir tentang Seo Hyun. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin berteman dengannya."

Yah, Sehun hanya ingin berteman karena ia menilai Seo Hyun yeoja yang sangat polos dan hanya mencintai Luhan.

Sehun tak melihat Luhan yang keluar tapi ia dapat mendengar pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Ia menoleh pada pintu yang tertutup dan tatapannya kosong.

'Apa aku menyerah saja?' Gumamnya dalam hati lalu ia menghempaskan dirinya pada permukaan ranjang dan tak ingin keluar lagi hari ini.

I

I

Seo Hyun mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. Makan malam mereka di restauran hotel benar-benar tidak seru karena Luhan yang melamun sedari tadi.

"Haah~ kalau tau begini ..lebih baik kita pesan makanan dari kamar saja. Kau benar-benar tidak seru, chagi~"

Luhan gelapan. "Aa-wae~?" Tanya Luhan dan Seo Hyun makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sayang, kau ada disini tapi pikiranmu tak disini. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sehun?"

Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Seo Hyun, dari mana ia tau kalo Luhan memikirkan Sehun. Maksudnya ..memikirkan perbuatan jahat Sehun.

"Ya ampun sayaaang~ aku kan udah bilang, Sehun itu hanya ingin berteman ..tidak lebih!"

Luhan menunduk dan tak ingin Seo Hyun melihat wajahnya yang kini ia pastikan memerah karena Seo Hyun menyebut nama Sehun. Namja yang hampir memperkosa dirinya.

"Iya sayang, aku tau. Sehun hanya ingin berteman dengan mu dan aku mengizinkan jika kau ingin berteman dengan nya." Ujar Luhan lalu tersenyum membelai pipi kekasihnya.

Seo Hyun senang sekali dan ia memeluk lengan Luhan bahagia. "Kalau begitu besok aku akan sarapan pagi bersama Sehun dan kau juga jangan terlalu siang bangunnya ya sayang."

"O ..oke~" Luhan mencoba tersenyum walau dipaksakan dan ia berpikir apa ia masih bisa bertemu Sehun setelah kejadian tadi.

"Eh~ sayang. Itu seperti Sehun ..atau mataku salah ya? Tunggu ya chagi.."

"E ..ta-tapi sa—" terlambat Seo Hyun telah berlari kecil—

"Sehuniee~"

—memanggil Sehun yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit rapi.

"Seo Hyun-ah~" balas Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Seo Hyun, padahal ia berusaha pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja didepannya ini juga kekasihnya—

"Kau mau pergi?" Yah ini suara Luhan kekasih Seo Hyun yang bertanya dan Sehun benci sebenarnya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan hanya menatap Seo Hyun sedikit gugup. "A ..aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti pagi Seo Hyun-ah~ bye.." Dan Sehun pun pergi keluar dari lobby hotel yang menyatu dengan restauran.

"Sampai nanti pagi? Mau kemana dia? Sayang, apa Sehun ada kenalannya disini?"

Pertanyaan yang diberi Seo Hyun tak di jawab Luhan sama sekali. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada taxi yang dinaiki Sehun tadi. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya 'Kenapa Sehun tak sedikit pun memandang wajahku, apa dia marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah disini!' Pekik Luhan hanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tau tentang dia, jadi jangan bertanya lagi oke? Ayo kita balik ke kamar kita." Ujar Luhan final lalu menarik Seo Hyun kearah lift dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

I

I

Ini sudah tengah malam waktu Paris dan Sehun belum juga kembali, Luhan berpikir kenapa ia harus duduk di sofa ruang santai dekat lorong antara kamar Sehun dan kamarnya, ia masih tak mengerti kenapa ia meninggalkan Seo Hyun tidur sendirian.

"Ah~ aku pasti sudah gila!" Bisiknya sambil meletakkan majalah yang ia baca sembari menunggu Sehun pulang.

Ia pun melangkah kearah kamarnya ..tapi seketika berhenti dan sedikit berpikir apa dia harus sedikit lagi menunggu Sehun pulang namun dalam hatinya berkecambuk antara lebih baik tak perduli atau tetap menunggu.

Dan..

Luhan melangkah menuju kamarnya lalu membuka pintu dengan keycard miliknya dan masuk kedalam.

Tapi ..pada saat ia ingin menutup pintu ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan tapi di papah oleh seorang namja yang tak Luhan kenal.

Ia tak jadi membuka pintu dan cepat ia keluar tak jadi masuk lalu mengikuti Sehun yang dipapah.

Luhan melihat namja itu merogoh saku Sehun dan itu membuatnya terkekeh geli, entah kenapa Luhan sedikit tak suka melihatnya dan ia pun mendekati mereka sambil sedikit menepuk pundak namja yang sedang merogoh saku Sehun seperti sedang meraba pantat Sehun.

"Excuse me.." Panggil Luhan dan namja itu pun menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Kau Luhan, 'istri' Sehun kan?" Mau tak mau Luhan hanya mengangguk dan ia mengerutkan dahinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa namja blonde ini dan kenapa bisa kenal dirinya.

Seakan mengerti namja itu dengan cepat mendapat keycard kamar Sehun lalu memasukkannya kedalam kamar dibantu Luhan yang tentu saja menunggu penjelasan dari namja yang mengantar Sehun.

Namja itu mengisyaratkan agar Luhan menunggu sebentar.

Luhan pun menunggu sambil melihat namja pirang tadi mengambil minuman dingin didalam kulkas.

Lalu ia menjulurkan jemarinya. "Aku Kris. Kris Wu, kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat Sehun saat kuliah di Kanada." Katanya dan Luhan membalas juluran tangannya tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia rasa tak perlu karena namja didepannya tau Luhan siapa.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maaf karena tak bisa hadir saat pernikahan kalian. Aku ada perjalanan bisnis pada hari penting kalian saat itu."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengucapkan "khamsahamnida~" juga "gwaenchana~"

"Aku pikir kalian ada masalah, karena Sehun tadi pagi menghubungiku dan memintaku datang. Tapi sepertinya tidak." Namja itu tersenyum pada Luhan lalu menghabiskan minumannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dengan jadwal penerbangan besok pagi. Katakan pada Sehun jangan terlalu banyak minum dan sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku permisi." Ujarnya lagi dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya kearah pintu lalu saling menunduk hormat dan Luhan pun menutup pintu rapat.

Ia menghela nafasnya seperti lelah lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang tergeletak telentang diatas ranjang. Terkadang terdengar ia meracau dan Luhan mendekatinya perlahan. Ia masih sedikit takut dengan Sehun, tapi apa yang dia pikirkan kini? Ia berada dikamar Sehun sambil menatap namja itu meracaukan namanya.

Sesekali Luhan tersenyum karena mendengar Sehun seperti menangis lalu dengan cepat ia tersadar dan sedikit malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Perlahan langkahnya mendekat pada Sehun lalu berjongkok dan membuka kedua sepatu yang Sehun pakai.

"Luhanmmm grau bajinganmm~"

Luhan berdecih lagi-lagi mendengar racauan Sehun dan itu berhubungan dengannya.

"Kau yang bajingan. Kau yang menciumku lalu menghindariku. Kau yang bajingan." Bisik Luhan hampir tak terdengar lalu ia membuka selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sehun.

Saat ia ingin pergi tiba-tiba Sehun menarik lengannya.

"Aku ..cium lagiihh ..hahahaaa..mu ..mumu.." Racau Sehun dan Luhan menghentakkan lengannya sampai tubuh Sehun kembali telentang di ranjang sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya ingin minta cium atau ingin mencium Luhan lagi, entahlah.

Luhan tak perduli, ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu ..tapi terhenti karena racauan Sehun yang seperti merengek.

"Kauh jeaahat ..Luhaaaaanhh! Kau tauhh ..aku menciiiiiintaimu~ arghhh! ..pecundaaanghh! Pecundaaaang—hkss!"

Luhan menoleh dan memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Mwo?" Pekiknya dan ia lupa jika Sehun mabuk, tapi ia tau jika orang mabuk selalu berkata benar.

Sehun yang masih telentang hanya menunjuk kelangit-langit kamar.

"Ka..uuu ..kaau memanfaatkan akooo~" Luhan makin mendekat dan rahangnya mengeras tak suka. "Harusssnyaaaah.. kau...batalkaaan ..batalkan..batalkan..bataaaaal!" Pekiknya lagi dan akhirnya yang Luhan dengar hanya suara dengkuran Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menampar Sehun tapi untuk apa menyerang orang mabuk. Tapi sungguh racauan Sehun membuatnya terdiam.

Seakan membenarkan kepentingannya agar tak dibuang oleh keluarganya itu, ia menerima pernikahan yang tak ia inginkan. Dan ia pun menyadari bahwa Sehun juga korban disini.

Luhan pun duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap wajah Sehun, jemarinya tiba-tiba saja membenarkan poni Sehun yang biasanya terangkat keatas, memperlihatkan bagaimana tegasnya wajah namja yang menikahinya.

'Andai saja aku juga gay, tentu aku akan jatuh cinta padamu Sehun.' Lirih Luhan dalam hati.

"Tidurlah Sehun, aku minta maaf. Kurasa Seo Hyun benar, kau adalah namja yang baik dibalik sifat aroganmu." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil membenarkan selimut yang Sehun hempaskan tiba-tiba tadi.

Ia pun beranjak dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang terlelap.

I

I

Sehun terbangun dan saat ingin duduk ia terasa hangover. Tetapi samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang sedikit ribut pada arah pintu.

Ia mengusap matanya lalu seketika matanya terbuka lebar dan sedikit terkejut melihat Seo Hyun yang masuk kedalam kamar bersama pelayan yang membawa meja dorong yang mungkin berisi makanan dan ..Luhan?

'Kenapa dia ada disini?' Gumam Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Morniiing Depyo-nim~" pekik Seo Hyun dan Sehun tersenyum sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Kau pasti banyak minum semalam tadi ..sepertinya kau bersenang-senang ya~?" Lanjut Seo Hyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pelayang lalu Luhan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ada apa kalian kumpul disini? Akhh ..sshh~" Sehun benar-benar merasakan kepalanya seperti tidak pada tempatnya dan entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

Luhan yang melihat itu pun sedikit kuatir lalu ia mengambil botol sedang dari dalam kantungnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau ini bisa diminum sekarang atau tidak, disitu tertulis untuk mengurangi hangover." Ujar Luhan dan Sehun menerimanya lalu mengucapkan "terima kasih."

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang membuka botol yang ia rasa masih hangat lalu meminumnya cepat.

Seo Hyun menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja lalu duduk manis diatas sofa. "Kurangi minum-minuman keras, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ujarnya lalu mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk dengan matanya.

"Ayo~" ajak Luhan dengan suaranya yang lembut. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dan mengangguk sambil berusaha beranjak dari ranjang tapi kepalanya masih terasa berat.

Luhan yang melihat itupun menarik lengan Sehun dan setengah memapahnya lalu mendudukan Sehun di sofa single, sedang ia duduk di dekat Seo Hyun yang sedang menyiapkan kopi untuk Sehun dan teh panas untuknya.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat Seo Hyun-ah~" ujar Sehun sambil menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya yang sangat pas dilidahnya dan ia mengakui kopi yang ia minum sungguh nikmat.

"Dengar sayang, Sehun memujiku dan aku memang calon istri masa depan yang hebat." Sumringah Seo Hyun sambil meminum susu vanila.

"Jinchaaa~" ejek Luhan dan Seo Hyun memberikan cubitan kesal pada kekasihnya membuat Luhan mengaduh dan mereka saling mencolek satu sama lain.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang terjadi dan sebenarnya dalam hatinya sedikit sakit melihat mereka bercengkrama. Rasanya ia ingin pulang dan bergelut dengan pekerjaannya saja.

Entah bagaimana Luhan langsung menyadari melihat Sehun yang hanya menunduk seperti tak ingin melihatnya juga Seo Hyun.

Luhan pun rasa tak enak hati dan ia mencoba berdehem sambil menahan jemari Seo Hyun yang asik menggelitiki pinggang Luhan.

"Main-mainnya nanti saja, lihat tuh Sehun kelaparan." Ujar Luhan dan Seo Hyun menepuk dahinya menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kau benar sayang. Oh~ Sehun mianhae." Katanya menyesal tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "gwaenchana~".

Dan akhirnya mereka pun memulai sarapan dengan Sehun yang sedikit terlihat banyak diam saat itu.

I

I

"Ku rasa aku tidak bisa amber!"

Seru Sehun sedikit memekik pada benda persegi panjang yang ia letakkan pada telinganya.

(Why? Did you have any problem, huh?) Suara diseberang sedikit mengejek dan terkekeh.

"Hah~ aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Suara Sehun makin memelas.

(Ya! Tuan CEO, itu adalah solusi terbaik yang bisa aku berikan padamu~ dan semuanya terserah padamu saja okay!)

"Mm!" Gumam Sehun sambil mematikan panggilan pada ponselnya.

Ini hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian ia mabuk dan Sehun selalu saja menghidari Seo Hyun dan terutama Luhan.

Mungkin Seo Hyun bisa ia beri alasan, tetapi Luhan ..sungguh ia tak mampu walau hanya menatap wajahnya. Sehun hanya bisa membuang tatapannya ketempat lain saat Luhan menatapnya dan tanpa Sehun tau Luhan merasa tak enak hati.

Langkahnya ia bawa ke taman hotel dan tiba-tiba ia tersentak karena seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ll..Luhan?"

"Yup, aku!"

Sehun melihat Luhan sedikit terlihat kesal juga kecewa. "Kau bilang hanya ingin berteman dengan Seo Hyun, tapi kau menghindarinya ..aku benar, kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Lu ..aku."

"Kalau memang kau berubah pikiran setidaknya jangan beri harapan pada Seo Hyun-ku!"

'Seo Hyun-ku' ah benar, Luhan memang bukan milikku, dan aku yang masuk dikehidupan mereka.. Lamun Sehun dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau juga menghindariku, bahkan menatapku juga tidak!" Jelas Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun tajam. "See.. kau sekarang malah membuang pandanganmu seakan-akan aku ini menjijikkan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Luhan menyilangkan kedua lengan di perutnya dan sedikit tersenyum. "Tak perlu berbaik hati padaku, tapi asal kau tau. Seo Hyun, tulus ingin berteman denganmu."

"Aku bukan orang baik." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku tau!" Jawab Luhan. "Tapi kau yang memulai semuanya." Ujarnya lagi.

"Hahh~ aku hanya cemburu melihat kalian berdua ..tapi kau benar, aku yang memulai semuanya dan aku jadi suka berteman dengan Seo Hyun. Dia sangat polos dan aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi kau tau, aku menyukaimu Luhan." Jelas Sehun dan ini mungkin kalimat terpanjang yang Luhan dengar dari Sehun.

"Itu hak-mu untuk menyukaiku Sehun. Tapi kau tau, aku mencintai Seo Hyun. Dan kau tau aku—"

"—bukan gay!" Potong Sehun cepat. "Aku tau itu dan tolong hargai orientasiku, Luhan. Please.." Mohon Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa diam. Sungguh ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Dalam hati ia sangat membenci LGBTQ, tapi ..kekasihnya Seo Hyun sangat menghargai kaum warna-warni itu.

"Aku tidak akan menghina orientasimu Sehun ..tapi aku mohon jangan hindari Seo Hyun."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan. "Aku tetap akan berteman dengan Seo Hyun, tapi aku ada satu permintaan." Kata Sehun sambil menatap dalam mata rusa Luhan yang seakan-akan bertanya 'apa'.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Biarkan aku menciummu setiap hari walau hanya sekali."

Mata Luhan terbelalak. "Andwae!" Pekiknya tak terima dan ia menutup bibirnya ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana Sehun menciumnya saat yang lalu.

Sampai sekarang gara-gara kejadian itu, Luhan terkadang tak bisa tidur.

"Aku tidak mau!" Pekiknya kedua kali.

Sehun tau permintaannya tak mungkin dikabulkan, tapi ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Luhan menutup bibirnya. Ia jadi yakin jika Luhan memang tak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku minta maaf. Waktu itu aku lupa diri, dan aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi kecuali jika kau yang meminta."

"Maldo andwae~" kekeh Luhan. "Aku tak mungkin meminta hal yang begitu Sehun!" Seru Luhan.

"Tapi aku berkata benar, tak akan melakukannya lagi ..kecuali kau yang minta, dan keinginanku bukan cium yang seperti itu."

"Tapi kau meminta menciumku setiap hari satu kali." Ujar Luhan tak terima.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu di pipi dan aku rasa itu bukan apa-apa bagimu."

Luhan berpikir keras dengan apa yang Sehun minta, awalnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya ..tapi Sehun tetap berusaha meminta. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat tanpa kau sadari, dan aku akan menjadi sahabatmu juga Seo Hyun untuk selamanya sampai kalian menikah dan menua nanti."

Luhan mengernyit. "Menikah?"

"Aku akan menceraikanmu Luhan ..aku sadar, kisah kita tak mungkin berjalan dengan semestinya, tapi ..setidaknya aku ada kenangan indah saat bersamamu walau hanya ciuman di pipi."

Yah Sehun serius dengan kata-katanya. Ia tak sanggup, dan ia akan pergi dari sisi Luhan dengan teratur. Tapi Sehun tau apa yang Luhan pikirkan, itu pasti tentang orang tuanya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Untuk Baba dan Mama, kau tak perlu kuatir. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan semua."

Mata Luhan sedikit berbinar mendengar itu. "Benarkah itu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dan tidak peka dengan wajah Sehun yang sedikit kecewa karena Sehun bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Ne! Aku akan melepaskanmu Luhan. Maka aku mohon, aku ingin mencium pipimu sampai kita berpisah nanti."

Luhan tersenyum mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati Sehun lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan ia mendengar Luhan berbisik di telinganya. "Terima kasih Sehun, kau boleh mencium pipiku kapanpun kau mau." Ungkapnya.

"Jincha?" Tanya Sehun dan anggukan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau sekarang, apa boleh aku memulai mencium pipimu?" Lanjut Sehun lagi lalu Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sehun lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum memberikan pipinya agar Sehun menciumnya.

Sehun sangat bahagia walau hanya ciuman dipipi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Luhan, lalu memegang rahang namja yang ia nikahi dan menciumnya lembut juga penuh perasaan.

Didalam hati Sehun sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan masih sayang padanya dan dia tak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini sampai ia berpisah dengan Luhan nantinya.

I

I

I

TBC

I

I

I

Eheheheee... Tbc deeehhh..

mo blg lamaaa? iyaaa tauuu, ane salaaaah... maklum kmaren2 sumpah sibuk bgt,

sekarang banyakan dirumah.

krn covid19, semoga bisa lanjut dgn liburan dirmh..

please suport aku yaa.. walo dlm hati doank heheehe...

Dont forget to click favs and follows yuaaaa..

Tungguin chap selanjutnya okaaayy.. *

C u byeeee~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CREEPIN' IN YOUR HEART

I

I

Hunhan

Mature, yaoi

I

I

Happy Reading!

I

I

Chu~

Luhan tertunduk dan tersenyum simpul, "Ya! Aku lagi pegang pisau, jangan menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu ..arraseo!" Pekik Luhan saat Sehun berlari kekamar mandi dan si pelaku hanya tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setiap Sehun melakukannya tanpa meminta.

Hal ini sudah berjalan tiga minggu lamanya, dimulai dari kepulangan mereka dari Paris dan Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh Sehun.

Kadang Luhan suka tersenyum sendiri melihat bagaimana kekanakannya Sehun yang seorang CEO pada perusahaan besar yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Beberapa puluh menit Luhan telah selesai membuat sarapan dan ia pun membersihkan sedikit peralatan dapur yang ia gunakan dan sedikit mengerling saat Sehun keluar dari kamar sudah rapi dengan style kantornya.

"Aku tidak melihat Seo Hyun beberapa hari ini dan ponselnya juga mati saat aku hubungi.." Ujar Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Seo Hyun dan keluarganya sedang mengunjungi neneknya di Jeju." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil menyodorkan kopi pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak menyusulnya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi kau tau kan keluarganya tidak mengetahui hubungan kami."

"Aah~ majja." Gumam Sehun sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Kau mau aku antar sekalian ke kantor?" Lanjut Sehun bertanya sambil menyuapkan bubur yang Luhan buat pagi ini dan Sehun suka dengan apapun yang Luhan masak tiap harinya.

"Yup, jika tidak merepotkan." Jawab Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak, mobilmu belum keluar dari bengkel kan?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk sambil mengambil bathrobe miliknya pada ruang pakaian.

"Aku mandi dulu dan tak akan lama, tunggu okay~" ucap Luhan dan Sehun menjawab dengan bersenandung—

"Take~ your tiiime~"

Dan Luhan terkekeh mendengar nyanyian Sehun yang sedikit cadel.

I

I

Bisik-bisik pun terdengar ketika Sehun mencium pipi Luhan saat mereka sampai di depan pelataran perusahaan keluarga Xi.

Dan yang paling senang melihat itu adalah Tuan Xi yang tak sengaja melihat dari dalam kantor saat akan menaiki lift bagian CEO.

Luhan menjawab sapaan para karyawan dan ikut berdiri didekat sang Baba.

"Pagi pak CEO.." Ujar Luhan dan sang Baba terkekeh.

"Haha~ oh ya, bagaimana kalian hari ini?"

Luhan menoleh. "Maksud baba?" Jawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya~ baba hanya ingin tau bagaimana kabar kalian berdua."

Luhan menunduk sedikit tersenyum lalu menatap sang baba, "kami baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, setidaknya kalian menikmati bulan madu di Paris." Ujar sang baba dan Luhan terdiam, karena ayahnya tak tau perihal Seo Hyun yang juga ikut kesana.

Luhan tersenyum canggung dan ikut masuk kedalam lift tanpa berkata-kata.

"Baba kalau lihat Sehun jadi ingat waktu muda dulu hehe~" kekeh sang baba dan Luhan agak mengernyit sedikit tak paham, seharusnya kan yang babanya bilang ingat masa muda ya saat melihat dirinya ..kenapa harus Sehun.

"Maksud baba?"

"Lupakan~ ahh ..apa Sehun sosok yang romantis? Atau sedikit nakal dan kasar?" Tanya sang baba.

Luhan ingin menjawab 'tak tau' karena memang dia tidak tau sama sekali bagaimana Sehun.

Tapi ia jadi ingat kembali saat Sehun menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Wajahnya seketika memerah entah kenapa harus begitu dan dalam hatinya ia mengumpat karena melihat wajahnya didepan dinding cermin dalam lift.

"Haha~" sang baba hanya tertawa seakan mengerti lalu menepuk pipi anak semata wayangnya. "Sepertinya baba tau bagaimana Sehun terhadapmu, tak perlu dijawab- baba sudah tau." Lanjut sang baba sambil menerima telefon dari ponsel miliknya lalu keluar dari lift karena pintu sudah terbuka.

Luhan hanya mengikuti di belakang tapi masih menunduk dan pikirannya terus saja mengingat wajah Sehun yang mendekat dan perlakuan Sehun yang hampir memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu'.

Tapi Luhan kemudian tersenyum karena mengingat kebaikan Sehun dan yang terpenting adalah Sehun akan menceraikannya, tapi hal itu harus di waktu yang tepat dan Luhan tak ingin memaksa Sehun.

"Baba~ aku keruanganku ya." Ujarnya, tapi sang baba menahannya.

"Tunggu, sayang~" pekik sang baba dan melangkah mendekat pada Luhan. "Mama telefon baba, baru saja."

"Oh~ wei-semo?" Tanya Luhan 'kenapa?' dengan bahasa tanah kelahirannya.

"Tak ada, mama hanya ingin kalian makan malam di rumah."

"Lagi?" Tanya Luhan dengan mimik sedikit malas. "Kemaren malam kami juga dinner dirumah, dan beberapa malam yang lalu juga. Ayolah~ baba ..apa mama tidak tau kalau Sehun sibuk dan terkadang pulang malam." Lanjut Luhan sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan sang mama yang suka mengundang Sehun dan dirinya makan atau bahkan cuma hanya untuk bermalam.

"Yah~ apa salahnya tanya Sehun. Dia kan tak pernah menolak jika mama yang mengundang makan malam."

Luhan meng'iya'kan dalam hati karena walau lelah tetap saja Sehun menuruti apa yang mama minta.

Begitu juga sebaliknya, jika eomma Sehun mengundang, walau lelah Luhan tetap menuruti apa permintaan ibu mertuanya.

"Nanti aku coba tanya Sehun apa dia bisa dinner di mansion. Aku keruanganku dulu ya Baba~" ujarnya dan dibalas lambaian dari sang baba yang membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan yang berada dalam saku bergetar, lalu dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya dan tersenyum setelah melihat layar ponselnya.

"Annyeong baby~" jawabnya.

( Oppa ..bogosipho~) ujar suara diseberang dan Luhan tersenyum sambil membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Nado, chagi-ya~"

( Kau dikantor sayang? Aku tadi sudah menghubungi Sehun dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor.)

"Kau lebih mengutamakan Sehun dari pada aku kekasihmu? Aishh jincha~" Luhan merajuk dan sedikit kesal karena Seo Hyun lebih dulu menghubungi Sehun dari pada dia yang nota bene adalah kekasihnya, official.

( Jangan manja, Sehun sahabatku. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, jangan memberikan persepsi negatif. Kau ini bena— )

"Ne~ ne~ aigoo ..pacarku ini kalau sudah marah tidak pernah bisa berhenti. Ahh~ apa kau benar-benar kekasihku atau orang yang salah sambung, eoh?"

( Aniii~ siapa suruh kau merajuk seperti anak kecil, kau tau kalau aku hanya milikmu oppa..)

"Arraseo~ lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

( Aku bertanya keadaannya, katanya dia rindu masakanku dan bosan dengan masakanmu, chagi~ )

"Mwo? Dia bilang begitu? Aaa ..awas saja nanti, aku tidak akan memasak lagi untuk sahabatmu itu." Cibir Luhan karena dari dalam hatinya entah kenapa dia kesal saat Sehun lebih rindu masakan kekasihnya tercinta.

( Kau harus lebih banyak belajar dariku, sayang. )

"Arraseo ..arraseo.. Hahh~ kapan kau pulang? Bogosipho~" rengek Luhan dan Seo Hyun terkekeh diseberang sana.

( Seminggu ..hanya seminggu lagi dan aku akan pulang. Jangan nakal, jangan jelalatan, aku menitip pada Sehun agar menjagamu untukku. ) Dan tanpa ia sadari bisa saja Sehun merebut sang kekasih, entahlah.

"Aa~ mwoya~ kenapa harus Sehun ..aissh jincha."

( Sudah, jangan bawel. Nanti aku hubungi lagi ya oppa~ )

Dan percakapan itu pun terhenti dengan Seo Hyun pamit lebih dulu.

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum manis menatap wallpaper fotonya juga Seo Hyun saat di kota Paris dan dua jari kiri Sehun yang memperlihatkan tanda hati, karena saat itu Sehun yang mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

Cepat Luhan tersadar dan menghubungi Sehun.

Sehun menerima panggilan dari Luhan dan ( Wae rusa? )

"Ya! Kenapa memanggilku rusa, sialan!"

( Baba tell me to call you Ruuusaaa~ )

"Geumanhae jincha~" ujar Luhan kesal dengan kekanakan Sehun.

( Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Kangen? Cepat sekali. )

"Aiaa! Bogosipho aniaaa..aughh! Baba tadi bilang kalau mama mengajak kita dinner di mansion malam ini."

( Mau aku jemput?) Tanya Sehun diseberang.

"Tidak usah, hari ini aku lembur. Ada meeting dan aku harus meeting juga diluar kantor."

( Ahh~ nadoo. Hari ini aku ada meeting di kantor juga diluar dan melakukan pidato untuk para karyawan baru. )

"Woaah~ Depyo-nim sibuk sekali ya hari ini. Kalau begitu kita jumpa dirumah saja dan aku nanti pulang sama baba. Okay, bye." Luhan menutup panggilannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan.

"Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang melelahkan." Ujarnya lalu duduk dikursi kerja miliknya dan memulai membuka semua dokumen yang harus ia periksa bersama sekretarisnya.

I

I

I

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.30 KST dan Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan meetingnya di aula hotel tempat pertemuan para pemegang saham perusahaannya.

Sang supir menutup pintu mobil dan menghidupkan penghangat agar sang majikan lebih tenang setelah perdebatan kecil tadi saat meeting.

"Langsung kerumah CEO Xi, Depyo-nim?" Tanya sang supir yang melihat Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ne~" jawab Sehun singkat, tentu saja dia bakal kesana karena disana ada Luhan dan walau terdengar jahat setidaknya dia bisa memperlakukan Luhan selayaknya pasangan hidupnya.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit lalu membuang nafasnya menatap keluar. Ia sadar, makin hari makin mencintai Luhan dan dia sadar Luhan tak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Sakit memang, tapi kembali lagi pada rasa sayangnya Sehun pada Luhan dan ingin Luhan bahagia walau ia harus melepaskan Luhan nantinya.

Sehun menutup matanya dan mencoba tidak memikirkan lagi apapun yang ia pikirkan tadi. Matanya sesekali tertutup dan ia sedikit mengantuk, tapi ia berusaha membuka matanya agar terlihat segar.

Dan ..tiga puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Nyatanya Sehun tertidur selama perjalanan tadi menuju mansion mertuanya.

Sebelum memasuki pekarangan sang supir dengan hati-hati membangunkan Sehun agar ia tidak terlihat berantakan.

"Depyo-nim.. Depyo-nim.."

"Mm..nghh ..wae~?"

"Maaf, Depyo-nim, kita sudah sampai di area mansion tuan Xi."

"Ahh.. Gomawo karena kau membangunkan aku." Ujar Sehun sambil mengancingi jas-nya yang terbuka dan memperbaiki surainya yang sedikit berantakan, dan kendaraan pun memasuki pekarangan mansion keluarga Xi.

Pintu ia buka sendiri dan dengan sigap turun lalu menaiki tangga mansion dan membuka pintu tanpa menekan bel, ini kebiasaannya.

Harus seperti dirumah sendiri, itu yang mama dan baba pinta.

Saat membuka jas sambil memasuki ruang keluarga Sehun melihat ayah mertuanya sedang duduk sambil memegang remote TV.

"Baba~ na wasseo."

"Oo.. Kau sudah datang, ayo duduk disini."

"Ne.." Jawab Sehun sembari duduk disofa, di sisi sang baba. Matanya sesekali melirik kekanan juga kekiri. Ia mencari—

"Rusa?" Tanya sang baba seakan mengerti siapa yang menantunya cari. Sehun hanya mengangguk sopan. "Didapur sama mama, biasaaa~" Sehun terkikik geli melihat mimik ayah mertuanya yang dibuat sedikit aneh.

Sehun terdiam begitu juga dengan Baba, ayah mertuanya. Tetapi ada yang mengganjal di hati Sehun.

Ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dari dulu tapi dirinya tidak berani. Tapi dari hari-hari lalu melihat sang ayah mertua, Sehun rasa tak apa untuk bertanya. Dikarenakan melihat perangai sang baba yang sabar dalam menghadapi kebawelan istrinya.

Sehun pun menoleh menatap sang baba tetapi masih sedikit takut dan bingung bagaimana memulainya.

Dan lagi-lagi si ayah mertua seakan mengerti langsung melipat koran dan menoleh pada Sehun yang tentu saja membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya-nya serius dan Sehun yang tertangkap basah menatap ayah mertuanya sedikit menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. Lalu baba menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. "Tanya saja, apapun akan berusaha baba jawab, hmm~"

"Kenapa Baba dan Appa menjodohkan kami?" Tanya Sehun dan ayah mertuanya menatap Sehun dalam lalu tersenyum.

"Hahh~ itu terjadi saat eomma-mu dan mama kuliah. Jika salah satunya melahirkan gender yang berbeda akan menjodohkan kalian." Ujar sang ayah mertua dan Sehun masih mendengar.

"Saat Luhan lahir, eomma-mu sedang mengandung dan berharap jika kau seorang yeoja, tapi.."

"Ternyata aku namja." Sambung Sehun dan Baba mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kekecewaan tentu saja terjadi diantara hati keduanya, dan ketika eomma-mu tau saat kau SHS ..maaf, berbeda orientasi. Jiwa fujoshi mereka berdua meronta-ronta...haha~" kekeh sang baba dan Sehun melongo.

"Mwo?!" Ujarnya kaget mendengar apa yang ayah mertuanya katakan.

"Appa-mu tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Baba dan Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Saat itu Baba dan Appa-mu tentu saja tidak setuju dan mereka menggila, sampai akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan."

Sehun masih tetap menunggu lanjutannya.

"Jika salah satu dari kalian mempunyai kekasih, perjodohan dibatalkan."

Mendengar itu Sehun menyisir surainya dengan kedua jemarinya dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah Baba tau kalau Luhan ada kekasih.

"Apa Baba tidak tau Luhan mempunyai kekasih.." Gumam Sehun pelan tanpa sadar dan sang ayah mertua menoleh karena terdengar walau tak begitu jelas.

"Mwo? Luhan punya kekasih?" Tanya Baba dan Sehun sedikit berjengit lalu berusaha tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya.

"Ti-tidak begitu Baba, maksudku apa Baba yakin Luhan tidak ada kekasih, yah ..begitu.." Sahut Sehun terbata-bata.

"Oo~ kalau itu tentu saja Baba yakin, kan Baba yang memantau Luhan." Ujar sang ayah mertua bangga tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun sang menantu mengetahui jika Luhan mempunyai kekasih, dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang pasti—

"Sehun ..kau sudah datang."

Tiba-tiba suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya. Lalu ia beranjak mendekat dan mencium mesra pipi Luhan ..yah hanya dipipi, karena Luhan memberikan pipinya secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk Sehun.

"Hei ..jangan karena ada Mama dan Baba kalian jadi tidak berani melakukan yang lebih. Santai saja, kalian kan suami-istri sekarang." Sahut sang ibu mertua Sehun lalu terkekeh gemas sambil memeluk Sehun dan mencium pipi menantunya.

"Andwae ..kenapa kami harus memperlihatkan yang lebih pada Baba dan Mama ..aku tidak mau!" Pekik Luhan dan semua terkekeh kecuali Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum walau pahit.

"Ya sudaaah~ terserah padamu saja sayang." Jawab Mama. "Ini sudah lewat waktu makan malam, ayo kita makan." Lanjut Mama sambil menarik Sehun si menantu.

Hidangan makan malam pun tersaji lengkap dan semua menikmatinya sambil membicarakan hal-hal kecil diselingi candaan.

I

I

Setelah para maid membersihkan meja dan Luhan juga keatas sebentar yang pastinya sedang menghubungi Seo Hyun, ia meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diruang TV dan dimana kedua orang tua Luhan? Baba sedang diruang kerja dan Mama menemani.

Sambil sesekali menekan remote Sehun agak bad mood karena lama menunggu Luhan. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut sambil terus saja menekan channel asal-asalan karena tak tau mau nonton apa. Sedang Luhan masih asik diatas dengan Seo Hyun walau hanya sedang bertelfon ria.

Terdengar kekehan Luhan dibalkon dan ia pun mengakhiri panggilan sambil tersenyum puas walau rasa rindu pada kekasihnya tak bisa diluapkan karena Seo Hyun yang berada jauh dari Seoul.

Sambil memandang foto Seo Hyun pada layar ponselnya ia pun turun dari lantai atas dengan santai lalu mencari sosok Sehun.

Sang maid yang selesai membersihkan ruang makan langsung mendekati Luhan.

"Maaf tuan muda, tuan Sehun ada diruang TV, baru saja tertidur." Luhan mengangguk dan sedikit menyesal. 'Apa aku terlalu lama berbicara dengan Seo Hyun?' Pikirnya dalam hati dan langkahnya memasuki ruang TV.

Ia melihat Sehun menompang kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya yang di silang dibelakang kepala.

Suaminya sepertinya sangat lelah.

'Apa aku bangunkan saja ya? Tapi dia baru saja tidur.' Gumam Luhan dalam hati sedikit bingung saat menatap wajah Sehun yang lelah.

'Biarkan dia tidur sedikit, nanti aku akan membangunkannya saja.' Lanjut Luhan masih dalam hati.

Ia pun duduk menyilangkan kaki juga kedua lengannya sambil melihat ke layar TV. Hari ini Luhan pun sama lelahnya seperti Sehun.

Tapi ..niat menunggu Sehun sebentar dan akan membangunkannya juga hanya mimpi belaka, karena Luhan pun tanpa sadar tertidur di sofa depan TV tepat disebelah Sehun.

Keduanya tertidur lelap dan tanpa sadar kepala Luhan jatuh pada bagian bawah lengan Sehun dan membuat bagian itu tertekan dan Sehun menjadi sedikit tak nyaman.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, dan rasa lelah berikut kantuk yang mendera tanpa sadar keduanya mencari kenyamanan dengan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dan Luhan yang menyandar dengan nyaman pada pundak dan lengan Sehun yang menahan tubuhnya.

Keduanya benar-benar terlelap dan saling menyamankan tubuh satu sama lain.

Boy assistant yang lewat melihat keduanya yang tertidur dan dengan sigap berjalan kearah ruang kerja Tuan Xi, ayah Luhan.

Ia mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan tersebut dan yang membuka adalah Nyonya Xi.

"Ada apa pelayan Fang."

"Thui buqi~ nyonya, diruang TV tuan muda Luhan dan suaminya sudah terlelap."

"Sungguh?" Tanya sang nyonya terkejut dan sipelayan mengangguk. Nyonya Xi menoleh pada suaminya dan "Laopo~ kedua anak kita tertidur disofa ruang TV, aku kesana sebentar ya?"

"Ya, sayang~" sahutnya, lalu segera nyonya Xi melangkah menuju ruang TV dimana Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah terlelap.

Sesampainya disana ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana keduanya tertidur.

Luhan yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya dileher Sehun dengan lengan kanannya yang memeluk pinggang suaminya dan siempunya leher menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dengan lengan kanan yang memeluk pinggang Luhan erat. Mereka terlihat seakan tak ingin terpisah.

Nyonya Xi hanya tersenyum haru dan yang tadinya ingin membangunkan keduanya malah memerintahkan pelayan tadi untuk mengambil blanket atau coverbed juga air minum didua gelas tertutup dan membantu membuka kancing kemeja atas milik Luhan dan Sehun agar lebih nyaman.

Nyonya Xi menutupi tubuh keduanya agar tidak kedinginan dan mengatur pemanas pada ruang tersebut agar mereka bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Okay, kecilkan cahaya lampu ruangan ini dan katakan pada yang lain untuk tidak masuk keruangan ini." Ujar nyonya Xi.

"Mereka terlihat sangat lelah nyonya. Apa tidak mengapa tidur di sofa?" Sahut sang pelayan sambil menekan remote meredupkan cahaya lampu ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan mereka tidur. Jika mereka terbangun pasti akan pergi kekamar dengan sendirinya, jadi tenang saja okay." Ujar nyonya Xi sambil keluar dan diikuti pelayan yang menggeser pintu agar tertutup rapat dan membuka ikatan room curtain pada pintu agar tertutup lalu mengabarkan pada para maid yang lain agar tidak memasuki ruangan tersebut.

I

I

Tengah malam tenggorokan Sehun sedikit kering dan ia berusaha membuka matanya pelan. Leher dan lengan kanannya terasa berat dan sedikit kram tapi ia melihat dua gelas air di atas meja terdekat dan mengambil salah satu lalu meminumnya.

Dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka dengan sempurna ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba menatap dengan jelas siapa yang bersandar padanya. Setelah melihat siapa, matanya terbuka lebar dan jelas.

'Apa kah ini mimpi?' Bisiknya dalam hati. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut dengan adanya Luhan di pelukannya dan wajah Luhan sangat dekat.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kebaikan apa yang telah ia perbuat di kehidupannya dulu sampai Luhan berada dalam dekapannya malam ini. Luhan datang sendiri kah? Atau kami tidur bersama dan secara tak sadar saling mencari rasa nyaman karena lelah.

Sehun menatap lembut wajah Luhan dan ia tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan poni Luhan yang berantakan.

'Luhan benar-benar namja yang cantik' pikirnya.

Sehun fokus menatap bibir Luhan. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa bibir Luhan yang manis dan lembut saat ia memangut bibir itu dengan paksa.

Sehun menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali. 'Aku ingin mencium bibirnya lagi, jika aku lakukan apa dia akan terbangun nanti?' Tanya-nya dalam hati dan membuang nafasnya frustasi.

Kenyataannya Sehun tak tahan, ia pun mencium bibir Luhan ..tapi hanya menempelkan pelan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan melepaskannya beberapa detik kemudian, lalu ia memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dan kembali mencoba tidur dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, degup jantungnya membuat Luhan tertidur lebih lelap sambil mencari kenyamanan pada tubuh Sehun.

I

I

Sinar matahari pagi sedikit demi sedikit memasuki sela-sela tirai jendela yang tak terlalu tertutup rapat dan mengenai wajah Luhan pada bagian mata.

Itu mengganggu tidurnya dan ia pun berusaha membuka matanya. Luhan tersadar, seharusnya ia membangunkan Sehun dan pulang ke rumah mereka. Ini malah tertidur di—

"Aa-kkamjagiya!!" Pekiknya hampir tak bersuara saat berusaha beranjak bangun. Ternyata ia baru menyadari semalaman tidur diatas tubuh Sehun dan tertutup selimut.

Wajah Luhan hampir dua jengkal jaraknya dari wajah Sehun. Ia makin terkejut dengan kedua lengan Sehun yang memeluk pinggulnya.

Seketika matahari yang makin naik sinarnya mengenai wajah Sehun yang putih dan Luhan berhenti seketika lalu menatapnya dalam.

Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

'Gwiyeopta~' bisiknya dalam hati.

Sehun memang lebih muda darinya, tapi terkadang ia terlihat dewasa dan jika dirumah ia kekanak-kanakan.

"Wajahku bisa bolong jika kau tatap terus."

Ternyata Sehun telah bangun saat sinar matahari sedikit mengenai wajahnya, dan ia melihat Luhan sedang menatapnya. Sehun suka dan berharap Luhan lebih memperhatikannya.

Cepat Luhan beranjak dari tubuh Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Stop it!" pekik Luhan pelan lalu menarik selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh Sehun.

"He-hey.. kenapa kau menarik selimutnya? Aku masih ingin tidur Rusaa~" ujar Sehun yang menahan selimutnya pada bagian pinggul lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"No!" tegas Luhan sambil terus berusaha menarik bedcover yang juga Sehun tahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Lu-Luhan please~" mohon Sehun memelas dan masih saja berusaha menarik selimut agar menutupi bagian tertentu. Luhan terlihat kesal dan masih menarik selimut dengan keras.

"Lepaskan Sehun!" Luhan masih mempertahankan selimut yang ia pegang karena ingin melipatnya.

"kau keluarlah lebih dulu jika kau mau, aku yang akan melipatnya." jawab Sehun. Tapi Luhan memicingkan matanya dan sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun tutupi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Sehun!" masih dengan rasa penasarannya Luhan tetap menarik paksa blanket yang tadi malam mereka pakai berdua, tapi Luhan tidak sekuat Sehun.. dan yang terjadi adalah, Sehun dengan keras menarik selimut dan Luhan yang tak siap dengan hentakan yang Sehun lakukan pun ikut tersentak dan...

BUGH!

Luhan pun akhirnya mendarat diatas tubuh Sehun dan beberapa detik kemudian baru ia menyadari kenapa sampai Sehun tetap mempertahankan selimut yang saling mereka tarik tadi.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menutup matanya menahan agar suaranya tak keluar karena sungguh, Luhan menindihnya dan mengenai bagian—

"Sudah tau kan, kenapa aku menarik selimut tadi? Yes Luhan, aku sedang ereksi, so please don't pulled the blanket.." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan dan itu membuat dirinya menelan ludah kering pada tenggorokannya.

Seakan dejavu, cepat Luhan beranjak lagi dari atas tubuh Sehun, sedikit menjauh dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. "o-okay.. a-aku tidak menarik selimutnya lagi.. k-kau yang lipat." ujar Luhan terbata-bata dengan kalimatnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu kaca ingin meninggalkan Sehun dan menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin saja memerah.

Tapi saat ia membuka pintu ternyata Mama ada dihadapannya.

"M-Mama?" pekiknya terkejut lalu sedikit memundurkan beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Mama Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terlihat tak suka. "Suami-mu ereksi dan kau meninggalkannya... Dimana tanggung jawab kamu sayang?"

"A-ku.. Mmm.. Mama, maksudku.." Luhan berusaha mengelak.

"Ma~ gwaenchana.. Mungkin Luhan malu jika disini, nanti kami lakukan dirumah saja.." sahut Sehun buru-buru. "bukan begitu sayang~" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Luhan dan Luhan dengan cepat mengangguk mantap agar sang Mama tak lagi memaksa walau hanya dengan lirikan mata.

"Hah~ terserah kalian saja, kalau begitu Sehun kamu mandi dan Luhan bantu mama buat sarapan okay?"

"Hao~ mama.." jawab Luhan dan sang ibu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sungguh sebenarnya terlihat canggung.

Sehun menggaruk ceruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali dan keduanya saling membuang pandangan saat kedapatan saling melirik satu sama lain. Tapi Luhan cepat menoleh kembali dan "Terima kasih." ujarnya, dan baru Sehun ikut menoleh padanya.

"untuk?" tanya Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit bingung dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' dari Luhan.

"i-itu.. yang tadi..." Luhan tak melanjutkan karena menurutnya agak membuat ia malu.

"Aa~ it's okay.. It's nothing." jawab Sehun lalu ia beranjak sambil menarik cover bed dan melipatnya tanpa menatap Luhan lagi.

"Kau ma-mau mandi? Akan aku ambilkan handuk untukmu."

"Ne~ gomawo.." jawab Sehun berterimakasih dan Luhan pun cepat melangkah meninggalkan Sehun di dalam ruangan dan beberapa menit kemudian setelah ia mengatur nafasnya Sehun pun ikut menyusul Luhan kekamar atas, yang sekarang juga sudah menjadi miliknya setelah mereka menikah.

I

I

Dalam hati Sehun berpikir terkadang ia sedikit bingung tak tau kenapa, ia selalu saja memikirkan Luhan. Ingin menatap wajahnya setiap hari.

"Mungkin bathrobe ini sedikit kecil, tapi setidaknya bisa menutupi tubuhmu, Sehun."

Didalam kamar Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang menyerahkan handuk, lalu Luhan menoleh dan lama keduanya bertatapan, seketika pandangan Sehun melembut.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Sama-sama Sehun."

Tetapi Sehun menatap Luhan lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya, "bersabarlah sedikit lagi... Kau tidak harus terbebani lagi." suaranya setajam tatapannya lalu, "Kita akan mengakhiri ikatan ini."

I

I

I

I

TBC

Wadaaau mereka mau cerai.. Gimana niiiii T_T

Tapi pertama-tama aq minta maaf pada semuanya yg lagi lagi dan lagi tetap saja telat update.. Sumpah aq seperti kehilangan arah. Apa lg melihat Luhan, Kris, dan Tao. Sehun jadi terlupakan. Mau tidak mau pikiranku buntu dan butuh asupan hunhan.. Apa ini artinya mereka memang tak akan bisa bersama.. Sumpah aq pgn nangis.. Dari semua kpop cma gara2 mereka yg membuat aq jadi seorang fudjoshi.. Haahh~

Do'akan aku bisa menyelesaikan ff ini ya reader..

Trimakasih juga buat yg masih mau setia menunggu kisah ini..

Selanjutnya tunggu chap lanjutan dari "I Love You My Friend." ya~ *

Deep bow 3

nb. Walau terlambat tapi.. Taqabbalallahu mina waminkum ya para reader.. Eid mubaraq.

annyeoooong~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Happy Reading!

I

I

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan menutup matanya ..lalu membukanya perlahan.

Pikirannya mengawang mengingat apa yang Sehun katakan tadi.

Ia menyentuh dadanya dan sedikit rasa tak enak hati, mungkin. Karena Sehun mengatakan akan menceraikannya.

Jujur Luhan bahagia, tapi ia tidak buta. Saat Sehun mangatakan kalimat itu matanya terlihat penuh kepedihan dan Luhan tak bisa tenang. Ia merasa bersalah.

Dadanya sedikit sesak dan ia mengambil air minum di dekat meja kerjanya—

PRANG!!

—tapi ia menjatuhkan gelas saat pintu terbuka karena terkejut.

Cepat ia menoleh.

"Ya Tuhan Bujang-nim!!"

Ternyata sekretarisnya masuk ke ruangannya dan melihat Luhan yang menjatuhkan gelas. "Sebentar, saya akan memanggil staf pembersih." Lanjutnya sambil berlari keluar.

"Hah~" Luhan hanya mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan dirinya yang melamun.

Ia pun berjongkok akan mengambil kepingan gelas yang pecah, tapi—

"MWOHANEUN-GEOYA?!"

Lengannya di tahan cepat oleh seseorang dan Luhan pun menengadah keatas.

"Se..Sehun?!"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Sehun sambil menarik Luhan agar berdiri.

"A.. Aku.."

"Kau bisa terluka nanti!" Pekik Sehun kesal sambil mendesah sedikit kesal dan Luhan menunduk.

"A..mm..maafkan saya karena lama." Tiba-tiba sang sekretaris masuk ke dalam sambil membawa office boy utk membersihkan gelas yang pecah.

"T-tadi saya masuk karena ingin memberitahu kalau suami anda ingin bertemu, Bujang-nim."

"Aa~ ne.." Jawab Luhan sedikit linglung.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan begitu dengan pelan menariknya agar duduk di sofa lalu memerintah sang sekretaris untuk mengambil segelas air.

Sehun duduk di sisi kanan Luhan dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchan-a?" Tanya-nya kuatir.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menatap Sehun yang kini sudah mengambil segelas air minum dari nampan yang di sodorkan oleh sekretaris Luhan.

"Saya permisi~" ujar sang sekretaris menunduk bersama office boy lalu pintu pun ditutup rapat.

Sehun hanya mengangguk tadi.

Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang menenggak habis air mineral didalam gelas.

Sehun menarik beberapa lembar tisu diatas meja lalu mengusap pelan air yang sedikit tumpah dari bibir Luhan sampai ke leher.

"Minum pelan-pelan. Kau seperti di kejar hantu." Kata Sehun lalu ia mengambil gelas dari jemari Luhan.

"Ah~ ada apa kau datang kemari Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tertegun. "Ohh~ aku datang hanya ingin menanyakan apa kau bisa ikut nanti malam karena eomma minta di ajarkan membuat brownies yang pernah kau bawa tempo hari."

Luhan terkekeh. "Dan tentunya mengajak kita untuk makan malam dirumah, begitu kan?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun ikut terkekeh mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

Sehun mengangguk walau masih tersungging senyum sisa tawanya tadi.. "Aku rasa eomma sudah dengar dari mama kalau tadi malam kita menginap. Tentunya eomma juga tak mau kalah."

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan dan itu membuat jantung Sehun terpompa lebih cepat saat mendengar kekehan Luhan.

Senyuman Luhan membuat Sehun ingin menciumnya dengan liar. Mata kelamnya hanya tertuju pada bibir namja yang ia nikahi.

"..hun ..Sehun-ah~"

"Aa.. Ne?"

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Luhan. "Ada apa? Masalah dikantor?" Lanjutnya dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"Jika kau hanya ingin kita makan malam di rumah appa dan eomma, kau bisa menghubungi ku saja. Apa kau tidak sibuk dikantor?" Ujar Luhan lalu beranjak melangkah ke meja kerjanya sambil melihat beberapa dokumen yang akan ia tanda tangani.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan saat ini, sebenarnya ada meeting tapi pihak perusahaan yang mengajakku bekerja sama tadi asisstannya menelfon dan meminta maaf utk membatalkan pertemuan di restauran dekat kantor."

Luhan hanya mengujarkan "o~" lalu keduanya terdiam dan hanya saling tatap, tapi Luhan lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata.

Lalu ia sedikit berpikir dan kembali menoleh pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Makan siang?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Ada cafe yang ingin aku kunjungi, katanya disana pastanya enak." Sahut Luhan.

'Pasta buatanmu yang paling enak.' Gumam Sehun pelan hampir berbisik.

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan karena mendengar Sehun bergumam.

"Hah!? Ahahaha~ ania.." Sahut Sehun canggung. "Ah kalau begitu aku disini saja menunggumu." Ujar Sehun sambil melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Satu setengah jam lagi kita pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Kau mau menunggu? Aku hanya akan memeriksa beberapa laporan juga file, gwaenchan-a?" Tanya Luhan tak ingin Sehun tak nyaman entah kenapa ia kuatir Sehun bosan menunggunya.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar saja di sofa ini. Kau lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, okay?!" Katanya sambil memiringkan tubuh dan melunjurkan kakinya yang panjang melewati sofa.

Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat Sehun yang sedikit susah melunjurkan kakinya.

"Hey~ jika kau mau, kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Setidaknya kau bisa istirahat dengan nyaman." Luhan menunjuk pintu kayu yang terlihat seperti pintu lemari.

"Huh? Kau menyuruhku tidur dilemari? Tega sekali kau!" Sembur Sehun cemberut dan merasa lelucon Luhan tidak lucu saat terdengar di telinganya.

"Heh~ kau ini, belum lihat sudah mengatakan macam-macam. Tuh lihat."

Luhan membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah ranjang single size yang sebenarnya lumayan lebar.

Mata Sehun berbinar melihat itu.

"Ini benar-benar hebat. Aku akan merenovasi kantorku juga seperti ruangan mu nanti." Ujarnya sambil melangkah kedalam dan melihat sekeliling.

Lalu Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bilang ruangan ini juga saksi bisu kalian berdua, hmm~"

Luhan tersenyum malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Cih~ hentikan dan tidurlah.."

"Eiiiyyy~ aku tau hanya dengan melihat wajahmu. Baiklaaah, aku akan istirahat disini." Goda Sehun pada Luhan yang wajahnya sedikit memerah dan sebenarnya Sehun sedikit sakit melihat itu ..ya, hanya sedikit sakit.

"Oh iya~" Sehun berbalik dan melipat kedua lengannya didadanya. "Jangan salahkan aku jika ranjang ini akan ada aroma tubuhku. Awas~ jangan kangen ya?" Lanjut Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Terserah kau sajaaaa!" Pekiknya terkekeh sambil menutup pintu, "selamat beristirahat." Ujarnya lagi dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikamar yang rapi dan bersih.

Sehun membuka jas juga melonggarkan dasi dan kancing kemeja bagian atas, lalu menarik dasi biru dongker yang ia pakai.

Hari ini tak ada rapat dan sebenarnya ia bisa saja hanya dirumah tiduran atau jalan-jalan.

Tapi entah kenapa Sehun ingin mengunjungi Luhan terlepas dari nanti malam mereka akan kerumahnya.

Sambil terus membuka dua kancing kemeja putihnya lagi dan bernafas lega. Ia pun menghempas tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil menghirup bau yang sangat familiar baginya.

Yah ..bau Luhan menyebar diruangan ini dan lambat laun ia pun tertidur telentang tapi lupa membuka sepatunya.

I

I

I

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan Luhan tak menoleh, ia hanya menjawab "masuk~" pada si pengetuk yang ternyata sekretarisnya.

"Maaf Bujang-nim, ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta tadi dan sudah di tanda tangani oleh Depyo-nim." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa map yang ada ditangannya.

Luhan menerima beberapa map tebal tersebut dan sedikit tersenyum mengucapkan "Oke, terima kasih. Apa ada lagi yang harus aku periksa dan tanda tangani?" Tanya Luhan sambil membuka lembaran kertas pada map dan menandatangani surat persetujuan juga surat kontrak yang tertera namanya.

"Tidak ada Bujang-nim. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, apa anda ingin memesan makanan direstoran di dekat kantor seperti biasa."

"Ah ..tidak, jangan.. Aku akan makan diluar bersama Sehun." Jawabnya cepat dan sang sekretaris hanya menyahut sopan.

"Baiklah Bujang-nim, saya permisi."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Luhan sedikit membereskan mejanya yang berantakan lalu beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan melangkah ke arah pintu ruang istirahatnya.

Saat membuka pintu ia terdiam melihat Sehun yang telentang tidur dengan lelap. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya membangunkan Sehun yang sungguh ia tau bahwa namja yang sedang terlelap ini bisa saja sangat lelah.

Lalu matanya mengarah pada dua sepatu Sehun yang menggantung.

Pelan Luhan membuka sepatu dan menarik kaus kaki yang Sehun pakai agar tak terbangun. Saat selesai membukanya Sehun pun dengan reflek meringkuk menarik kedua kakinya naik ketempat tidur dan Luhan yakini ia makin terlelap.

Melihat Sehun yang tertidur seperti anak kecil baru kali ini Luhan melihatnya.

Tiap malam tak pernah ia melihat Sehun tidur seperti ini karena mereka tidur di kamar yang terpisah kecuali jika mereka terpaksa harus pergi karena diundang oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Luhan melihat nakas di dekatnya berdiri lalu membukanya pelan. Ada selimut di dalam laci nakas dan ia mengambil lalu membentangkannya diatas tubuh Sehun.

Luhan hanya duduk bersandar pada headboard dan tanpa ia sadar jemari kirinya membelai surai hitam Sehun beberapa kali.

Tapi dengan cepat ia menariknya dan menoleh kearah lain.

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba.

'Apa ini?' Pikirnya, ia merasa terlena saat membelai rambut Sehun dan dalam hatinya ia ingin membelai punggung Sehun yang tertidur lelap.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya lalu beranjak menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan. Luhan berusaha menarik nafas dengan normal tapi sulit.

Ia melihat air mineral di gelas miliknya dan menghabiskan air didalam gelas tersebut. Mungkin Sehun yang mengisi lagi air itu di gelasnya.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dirinya, ada apa dengan degup jantungnya.

Ia berharap yang tadi bukan apa-apa. Hanya rasa biasa ..ahh~ dia merindukan Seohyun, kekasihnya.

Ia membuka kunci layar dan menekan nama Seohyun dilayar tersebut.

Tapi nihil, hanya operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Ia merindukan Seohyun, semoga kekasihnya baik-baik saja disana dan juga merindukannya.

I

I

I

Sehun terbangun, dan ia menguap dengan menarik kedua lengannya keatas. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali, apa lagi ia terlelap karena mencium aroma Luhan diruangan ini.

Tapi ia segera tersadar dan melihat jam dilengannya lalu menepuk dahinya keras.

"Sial! Ini bukan lagi waktu makan siang, tapi sudah dekat waktunya makan malam!" Pekiknya sedikit pelan lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat ia tidak mengenakan sepatunya.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendesah sedikit lesu karena ia yakin Luhan yang membuka sepatunya tanpa membangunkannya.

'Luhan pasti lapar' pikirnya dalam hati.

Cepat ia mengenakan sepatu, mengancing kemeja dan menarik jasnya lalu keluar dari ruang istirahat Luhan.

'Sudah gelap' gumamnya dalam hati dan pandangannya tertuju kearah sofa karena ada yang menempati.

"Luhan~" bisiknya sambil melangkah mendekati sofa.

Dan benar, itu memang Luhan tapi ia tak tidur. Mata indahnya mengarah ke depan tapi kosong dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Luhan yang seperti ini.

'Mungkin ia rindu Seohyun' pikir Sehun dalam hati.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun melangkah ke arah sofa single di sebelah Luhan dan namja yang sedikit pendek itu sedikit berjengit saat mendengar suara sofa yang di duduki.

"Oh~ kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak? Kau lapar? Kita kerumah mu sekarang? Jja—"

"Luhan."

"Ne?"

"Kau kangen Seohyun? Jika iya, ayo kita ke Jeju. Aku bisa meminta izin ke Baba, karena Baba tau aku akhir-akhir ini bersahabat dengan Seohyun. Begitu juga keluarganya. Dan kita bi—"

"Sehun.." Potong Luhan sambil menyentuh punggung jemari kiri Sehun. "Hentikan. Kangen itu biasa dan ..dan aku tidak mau mengganggu Seohyun."

"Tapi aku lihat, kau selalu melamun. Kita bisa mengunjunginya jika kau mau ..hmm?"

Luhan tersenyum 'bukan Seohyun yang membuatku begitu Sehun-ah'. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin mengatakan kalimat itu tapi semua tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Atau ..kita pulang kerumah agar kau istirahat. Nanti aku bisa pergi sendiri atau aku akan menemanimu dan aku akan bilang ke Appa kalau kita ba—"

"Tidak!" Pekik Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun, lagi-lagi. "Jangan ..aku, aku kangen eomma." Ujar Luhan lagi sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum manis dan lagi-lagi Luhan membuat Sehun makin mencintainya.

I

I

I

"Eommaaa~"

"Kyaaa~ uri Luhan-iee.. Ayo cepat kemari. Eomma menunggumu dari tadi."

Nyonya Oh memeluk Luhan lalu menariknya ke dapur, karena Sehun sudah mengatakan padanya jika si ibu mertua minta diajarkan membuat brownis yang pernah Luhan bawa saat mengunjungi kedua mertuanya, ayah dan ibu Sehun.

"Eomma selalu saja menarik Luhan seperti itu, apa dia pikir Luhan itu yeoja?" Gumam Sehun cemberut. "Eomma bahkan tidak menyapaku." Lanjutnya lagi tambah cemberut.

"Pertama kali dia melihat Luhan, Appa rasa eomma-mu seperti tidak akan mau menyerahkan Luhan pada siapapun."

Sehun terkejut karena suara sang ayah terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Ah~ Appa!"

Sang ayah hanya mengangguk sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Appa~ Luhan kan sudah bilang untuk berhenti menghisap benda itu!" Bisik Sehun. Sang ayah hanya menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

"Hah~ istrimu itu sudah mengambil cheroot Appa yang ada di dalam lemari ruang kerja. Dia lebih mengerikan dari eomma~" bisik sang ayah sambil cepat-cepat mematikan cerutu miliknya dan membuangnya sembarang, asal tak terlihat oleh Luhan - menantunya.

Barang mahal itu tak ada harganya jika di mata Luhan. Tentu saja menantunya akan membuangnya atau menghancurkannya di depan matanya.

Sehun? tidak bisa diharap, tidak bisa apa-apa.

Sedang ibu Sehun? Dia dengan senang hati mengizinkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang menantunya suka selama itu hal yang baik.

Mereka sangat menyayangi Luhan tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan menceraikannya nanti.

Tidak sekarang.

Nanti.

I

I

I

"Hmmm~hh ..harum coklatnya benar-benar membuat hati meleleh!" Seru nyonya Oh, dan Luhan tersenyum senang karena brownis yang dibuat sang ibu mertua, sukses.

"Gampang kan, eomma?" Tanya Luhan dan nyonya Oh mengangguk senang.

"Jika eomma suka coklatnya lebih nikmat brownis lebih enak dimakan dikeesokan harinya." Lanjutnya.

Ibu mertuanya terlihat cemberut. "Apa harus dimakan besok, sayang?"

Luhan terkekeh lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sebentar lagi juga boleh kok, eomma. Hanya saja jika masih hangat, sensasi coklatnya kurang terasa."

"Padahal eomma ingin pamer pada Appa-mu, sayang."

Luhan terlihat berpikir. "Mmm~ untuk cemilan setelah makan malam juga enak kok eomma." Sahut Luhan dan sang ibu mertua bersorak riang lalu menyuruh salah satu maid untuk menyimpan dikulkas sebelum dihidangkan nanti.

"Eomma masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada si ibu mertua.

"Pasta, kalian kan suka pasta, jadi eomma sudah mencoba membuatnya berkali-kali dan appa-mu sering menghabiskan pasta yang eomma buat ..ohohoo~" nyonya Oh tertawa bahagia sambil menutup bibir dengan kedua jemari tangannya.

"Ayo~ kau dan Sehun harus mencobanya." Lanjut si ibu mertua sambil menarik lengan Luhan.

Tuan Oh dan Sehun sudah duduk manis diatas meja makan.

Melihat Luhan dan ibunya datang, Sehun dengan cepat beranjak dari kursinya lalu menarik kursi sebelah agar Luhan duduk disisinya. Begitu juga ayahnya yang menarik kursi agar istrinya duduk nyaman disebelahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua pelayan datang membawa meja trolly lalu meletakkan seporsi pasta buatan sang nyonya.

"Mmph—"

"APPA?!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan memekik terkejut melihat ayah mertuanya seakan ingin muntah.

"Hu—mmp"

Sehun melihat ayahnya ingin muntah tapi ditahan, Tuan Oh dengan cepat bangun lalu terlihat melangkah sedikit berlari menuju toilet ruang utama.

Luhan yang kuatir dengan ayah mertuanya langsung mengikuti.

Tapi ..Sehun yang melihat semua hanya memandang tajam pada sang ibu, yang pura-pura tak melihat sambil menikmati pasta buatannya.

I

I

"Appa! Gwaenchan-a?" Tanya Luhan kuatir sambil menepuk pundak sang ayah mertua pelan karena hanya muntah kosong.

Luhan membuka kran air di washtafel dan ayah mertuanya sedikit berkumur-kumur lalu mencuci muka.

Luhan mengambil handuk kecil dalam lemari dinding dikamar mandi masih menunggu penjelasan dari ayah mertuanya.

"Hahh~" Tuan Oh membuang nafasnya terlihat lega tapi tak membuat aura pucat di wajahnya menghilang.

Luhan memberikan handuk dan si ayah mertua menerima sambil mengucapkan "terima kasih, anakku~" lalu mengusap pelan wajahnya.

"Appa, kenapa?"

"Begini ..mm, eomma-mu hampir seminggu membuat pasta.."

Luhan mengangguk sambil menunggu ayah mertuanya melanjutkan.

"..semuaaa ..semua pelayan bilang pasta buatan eomma enak walau wajah mereka seperti orang yang mau MATI!"

"Mwo?" Luhan sedikit mengernyit mendengar cerita ayah mertuanya. "Tapi kenapa appa yang muntah? Dan—"

"Eomma tak percaya dengan para pelayan yang memang mungkin saja takut dipecat ...bila hanya mengeluarkan kalimat 'kurang enak' untuk pasta buatannya ..dan.." Tuan Oh menarik nafas. "Appa, sasaran masakan eomma untuk dicicipi." Lanjut tuan Oh berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan baik dan Luhan menepuk pelan beberapa kali pundak sang ayah mertua.

Lalu Luhan menepuk dahinya saat mendengar apa yang ayah mertua-nya katakan.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya."

"Mwo?!" Luhan terkejut kedua kali saat mendengarnya.

"Ya anakku, ini sudah tak terhitung. Setiap eomma belajar membuat satu resep ...satu resep saja, dia akan memaksa appa untuk menghabiskannya ..kenapa wanita-ku sangat kejam."

Melihat wajah sang ayah mertua yang hampir menangis, Luhan hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum yang sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa.

Dalam hatinya ia ingin tertawa dan entah kenapa ia suka pasangan ini, ibu dan ayah mertuanya.

Walau pasangan paruh baya, mereka terlihat lucu dan imut.

'Apakah nanti aku dan Sehun akan seperti ini ju—'

Luhan terasa tubuhnya kaku. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa Sehun?' Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati lalu menggeleng cepat kepalanya menghalau pikirannya tadi.

I

I

"Wae?" Tanya sang ibu karena melihat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Eomma harus menghentikan cara yang seperti itu ..apa eomma ingin membunuh appa?" Ujar Sehun masih menatap sang ibu dengan tajam.

"Apa?! Apa kau sudah gila?" Pekik ibunya. "Appa-mu itu ssang namja, jadi tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya." Lanjut ibunya membela diri.

"Aku tidak mau eomma meyesal nantinya." Sahut Sehun santai, lalu matanya menoleh kearah ayah juga partner hidupnya yang melangkah mendekati.

"Appa, gwaenchan-a?" Tanya Sehun dan sang ayah mengangguk tanda tak apa-apa. "Lain kali jika eomma memaksa, appa lari saja."

"Mwo ..mworago? Mana bisa seperti itu." Pekik ibunya tak setuju.

"Eomma~ jika nanti belajar masak, biar aku saja yang mencicipi ..oke?"

Sehun dan ayahnya terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar dan itu ..Luhan yang mengucapkannya.

"ANDWAE! / YEAH!"

Jawaban yang berbeda terdengar dari keduanya.

"Wae?" Pekik sang ayah yang protes dengan jawaban anaknya semata wayang.

"Jangan Luhan. Orang lain saja!" Tegas Sehun menolak. "Atau eomma saja yang mencicipi masakan eomma yang parah itu." Lanjut Sehun sambil melahap pastanya. "Ahh~ ini sudah enak, jadi eomma masak ini saja jika ingin memasak dan beberapa masakan yang sudah mahir."

"Apa?! Tidak!" Jawab nyonya Oh tak kalah tegas, "Eomma punya bakat memasak dan eomma akan mengasahnya.." Ujarnya lagi tak setuju dan tak mau mengalah.

BRAK!

"APA EOMMA MAU JADI JANDA!?"

Seketika gebrakan diatas meja dan pekikan Sehun membuat ruangan menjadi tenang, terdiam dan semua mata mengarah pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan aura kesedihan yang mendalam.

Setelah itu Ia bangkit dan menggeser kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua-nya.

"Sehun..." Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa membisikkan namanya.

"Ada apa dengannya.." Ujar nyonya Oh. "Sayang, apa terjadi sesuatu dikantornya? Atau ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya?" Tanya mertuanya pada Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tau.

"Aku coba bicara dengan Sehun dulu ya eomma, appa~"

Kedua mertua Luhan hanya mengangguk berharap anak semata wayangnya baik-baik saja.

Mata Luhan mencari-cari dimana keberadaan suaminya lalu langkahnya ia bawa ke taman yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga.

Menenangkan karena harumnya bercampur dengan bau rumput, benar-benar membuat tenang dan Luhan pun bernafas lega saat melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di sisi kiri taman bunga lavender yang sengaja ibunya tanam.

Harumnya membuat dadanya yang sesak tadi menjadi lebih lega.

"Sehun~" panggil Luhan lembut dan yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang.

"Hmm~" hanya itu jawabnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu, apa aku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Aku rasa tidak." Ujar Luhan. "Ada yang kau pikirkan? Atau kau memang marah dengan eomma?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Sehun tak menjawab, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh itu untuk marah didepan Luhan. Dan seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang eomma seperti itu, bagaimana pun itu adalah hal yang tak baik."

"Haah~" Sehun membuang nafasnya berusaha kuat dengan hatinya, lalu ia berbalik menghadap Luhan dan tersenyum seperti dipaksakan. Seakan-akan ada jari-jemari ilusi yang menarik pipinya agar terlihat tersenyum walau hatinya terluka.

"Lebih tepatnya, inti dari kalimat itu untukku, bukan untuk eomma." Gumamnya hampir berbisik tapi Luhan dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

Luhan bukan orang yang tidak peka. Kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan itu membuat hatinya terenyuh seakan dinding-dinding hatinya runtuh. Setelahnya Luhan hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

I

I

"Kau mau pakai baju piyama yang mana?" Tanya Luhan saat ia membuka pintu ruang pakaian dikamar Sehun atau telah menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

Sehun hanya duduk diranjang terdiam memandang kosong lantai yang ia pijak.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Luhan mengintip dari ruang pakaian lalu dengan satu tarikan ia mengambil piyama sutra hitam beserta miliknya yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan piyama couple dari sang ibu mertua.

Pilihan yang tepat pikirnya.

"Sehun ..Sehun ..hei, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya membuang nafasnya lepas.

"Tak ada, hanya saja..." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya karena Luhan membelai surainya.

"Lanjutkan, aku akan mendengar." Gumam Luhan pelan hampir berbisik.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Sehun melanjutkan, ketika Luhan membelai surainya ..beban seakan lepas dari pikirannya dan ia tersenyum bahagia dalam hati.

Sehun mengulum bibirnya menahan agar tidak tersenyum, lalu ia meraup udara dengan hidungnya dan melepaskannya dengan pelan lalu menoleh pada Luhan sambil menarik jemari Luhan dari atas kepalanya dan menggenggamnya perlahan.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya masalah pekerjaan dan besok aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan ganti baju dan ayo kita istirahat." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun pun melangkah kearah ruang pakaiannya untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah naik ke atas ranjang, Sehun pun tidur dan memunggungi Luhan yang hanya melihatnya sambil sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia yakini apa yang Sehun katakan tadi memanglah benar, masalah pekerjaan.

"Hey, kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Ayo curhat pada hyung, biar sedikit lega ..eoh~" kelakar Luhan agar Sehun sedikit santai dan tidak memikirkan pekerjaannya dulu.

Sehun tersenyum "cih~" ia berdecih lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Luhan.

"Hyung, tidak mau membantu? Hanya mau mendengar?" Sehun ikut-ikutan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan kakak lalu ia terkekeh.."Hahah.. Sudahlah, aku benar-benar tak apa-apa."

"Mwoya.." cicit Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh. "Hey.. Bantuan apa yang kau inginkan, katakan?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan wajah serius dan kekehan Sehun pun berhenti.

Mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal itu membuat Sehun tergoda ingin mengatakan 'apa aku boleh mencium bibirmu?' Atau 'apa boleh aku bercinta denganmu?'

Tentu saja itu tak mungkin terjadi, Luhan pasti akan membencinya dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Berikan aku pelukan, kalau tak bisa ..ya sudah tak apa."

Sahut Sehun yang tak tau harus meminta apa pada Luhan.

Seketika mata rusa nan cantik itu membola dan seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Pep..pelu..kan?" Ucapannya terbata-bata karena terkejut. 'Seharusnya aku mengatakan padanya bukan bantuan fisik ..argh! Sial' umpat Luhan.

Melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terkejut dan tentu saja raut wajah itu adalah bukti jika Luhan ingin menolak dan Sehun sangat mengetahui raut wajah itu. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun adalah namja yang bisa membaca raut wajah orang yang ia cintai.

"Sudahlah~ aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita tidur." Lagi Sehun tersenyum terpaksa, seakan ada jemari ilusi yang menarik pipinya agar terlihat tersenyum alami. Lalu ia kembali memunggungi Luhan dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Beberapa detik berlalu Luhan yang melihat Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mungkin saja sedang mencoba tidur ..ia jadi tak enak hati. Berkali-kali Luhan menjulurkan tangannya, tapi ..ia menariknya kembali. Coba lagi dan menariknya lagi seperti tarik ulur.

'Haiss apa yang harus aku lakukan, pelukkan antar teman pria? Itu membuatku merinding.' Gumam Luhan dalam hati dan ia lupa bagaimana nyamannya ia memeluk Sehun dan tertidur bersama dengan nyenyak kemarin malam.

Luhan mencoba menutup mata tapi rasa bersalah menggerogoti. 'Aku rasa pelukan itu tak masalah, tapi ..argh molaaa!'

"Se.. Sehun ..kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Luhan pelan sambil menepuk sedikit bahu Sehun.

"Mm~ belum ..tapi aku sudah mengantuk."

'Syukurlah~' batin Luhan, dan ia menepuk pelan bahu Sehun lagi sampai si empunya bahu menoleh sedikit tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Wae~" ujar Sehun pelan dan ia seperti bermimpi melihat Luhan menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sehun seakan ingin—

"Pelukan untuk sahabat?" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan— oh bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak berdebar melihat Luhan yang membuka kedua lengannya menyambut Sehun dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Ini saja sudah membuat hati Sehun jungkir balik.

Tapi ia tak mau senang dulu, ia harus memastikannya lebih dulu.

"Kau ..yakin?" Tanya Sehun dan dalam hatinya ia ingin Luhan menjawab—

"Iya~" jawab Luhan santai, singkat, dan tak ada aura terpaksa, sambil masih membuka kedua lengannya menunggu Sehun masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum sumringah dan pelan ia mendekati Luhan dan perlahan lengan kirinya ia sisipkan di pinggul kanan Luhan lalu lengan kanannya juga masuk di pinggul atas milik Luhan dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Luhan, tentu saja Sehun bisa mencium aroma parfume Luhan yang menyatu dengan aroma tubuhnya dan itu sangat manis.

"Ahh~" desau Luhan saat hidung Sehun mengenai lehernya. Luhan sangat sensitif dibagian itu tapi ia mencoba berusaha terlihat santai dan kedua lengannya menaungi tubuh dan kepala bagian belakan milik Sehun sambil membelai surai Sehun ia pun berujar pelan "tidur Sehun, lupakan sejenak apapun masalah mu~"

Seperti terhipnotis, Sehun pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan ia pun mencoba tidur ..melupakan sejenak apa yang tengah berkecamuk didalam hatinya.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun yang terlelap secara tak sadar tangannya membelai punggung namja yang memeluknya erat dengan pelan dan hembusan nafas Sehun entah kenapa membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang seperti akan meledak dan ia nyaman dengan degup jantungnya yang seperti itu.

Tak tau kenapa tapi Luhan menyukainya.

Mungkinkah debaran ini sarat kerinduan pada..

Seohyun..

Yang jauh disana..

I

I

I

I

TBC

I

I

I

Haiiiii semuaaa reader..

Tiada henti aku meminta maaf untuk hal yang terlambat ini.

Jujur ini sangat tertekan, tertekan karena sedikit demi sedikit penggemar hunhan seperti hilang dan aku juga hampir di titik itu, tp setelah kmaren mlm aq lihat fanvid dr hunhan membuat aq ngebut dengan dua kisah yg lagi ongoing..

Kabar sedih namun bisa dibilang bahagia juga sih..

Aq dirumahkan oleh pihak perusahaan.. Haaah..

Tp gapapalaaah..ambil hikmahnya aja.

Aq bisa duduk santai dirumah dan menunggu suami plg ehehee~

So maaf utk yg komennya blm pernah aku balas, aq akan bls komen kalian.

-hunhanAngel520 : aku ga bakal lupa say, sebisa mungkin bakalan lanjut dan aku setuju kalo mau pukul Luhan yang penting jangan pukul diriku kekekekeeee...

-Guest : makasih pujiannya say *

-ygpntngbaca : ayo kita sama2 tatap do'I balik, aq pilih Luhan, kamu Sehun yaa? Xixixi :D

-justmelove : siaaaap dilanjuuut booosss :D

-hun4han520 : lihat aja apa yang akan Sehun lakukan biar Luhan luluh hahayyy x-D

-xiexie71 : kini ku menemukan muuuuuuuhhh ;o

-Xihanli : ayooo baca terus yaaa.. Hahaaayyy..

Sumpah!! Kalian membuat aku tak bisa berhenti mengetik kisah fiksi antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Tunggu chap selanjutnya yuaaaaa...

Mmuachh *


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Happy Reading!

I

I

I

"Sudah bangun~"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menguap sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan menoleh pada Luhan yang menyapanya sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau tertidur seperti bayi dan melewatkan sarapan pagi, dan ini sarapan pagi milikmu." Ujar Luhan sambil memberikan nampan berkaki kehadapan Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Susu coklat?" Tanya-nya pada Luhan dan si namja bermata rusa tersenyum mengangguk mantap.

"Eomma bilang kau suka sekali susu coklat buatan eomma dan aku mencoba membuatkannya untukmu.

"Aa~ tet..tapi—"

"Tenang saja Sehun-ah~ ini benar-benar susu coklat racikan eomma dan aku mengikuti intruksinya dengan baik." Potong Luhan. "Ayo di coba, masih hangat!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun menatapnya ragu, ia sudah lama tidak meminum minuman kesukaannya dari kecil dan ia tidak mau minum susu lagi setelah umurnya sudah legal untuk menenggak alkohol.

Ia mencoba menyeruput susu buatan Luhan sedikit, lalu menelannya.

Seketika Sehun terdiam dan meletakkan gelas tersebut lalu menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Luhan berbinar antusias dan Sehun menunduk sambil mengambil roti tangkup isi lalu melahapnya pelan dan Luhan masih menunggu.

"Mm.. Bi-biasa saja~" ujar Sehun terbata-bata tanpa menatap Luhan.

Mendengar itu Luhan sedikit cemberut dan kecewa. "Kalau begitu aku kebawah dulu minta eomma yang buatkan lagi yang baru." Dumel Luhan sambil mengambil segelas susu coklat hangat yang ia buat tadi untuk Sehun.

Tapi..

"Andwae!" Sehun menahan segelas susu coklat tadi dengan cepat, "akan aku habiskan walau rasanya biasa saja~" sahut Sehun cepat.

"Aaish~ terserah kau saja, aku mau turun."

"K-kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan melangkah ingin keluar.

"Aku menemukan sekotak cerutu yang appa sembunyikan didalam guci. Ahh~ benar-benar membuat kesal. Habiskan sarapanmu dan jangan dipaksakan minum jika susunya memang tidak enak."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dan Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Andai saja kau mencintaiku, hal sekecil tadi sangatlah terdengar manis."

Sehun mengambil susu coklat buatan Luhan dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Rasanya benar-benar bisa gila, susu coklat buatan Luhan lebih enak dari buatan eomma. Tuhan, apa aku mampu menghapus semua tentangnya nanti." Gumam Sehun lagi sambil meminum habis susu buatan Luhan. "Dan aku akan merindukan segelas susu coklat buatan Luhan nantinya. Kau harus kuat Sehun. Harus!"

I

I

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, Sehun saat ini sedang duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Hey! Hidup ini tak sebesar daun basil, kenapa kau harus menangisi seseorang yang tidak jelas apa dia mencintaimu atau tidak." Ini Jongin yang bicara dan pihak yang bersedih hanya diam menatap sapu tangan biru muda yang Sehun yakini milik seseorang yang memutuskan Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

"Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta, makanya kau bisa mengatakan begitu boowhuuuuuu~" tangis Chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi dan Sehun menutup wajahnya sedikit karena malu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau punya kekasih." Dan ini Sehun yang mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya tapi ditatap datar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika kau sibuk bersama Luhan juga selingkuhan istrimu, SeoHyun." Sambar Jongin yang sungguh memang ia kesal melihat Sehun yang beberapa hari lalu tak perduli dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hey, kalian saja yang tidak menghubungiku dan kenapa harus aku yang salah jika si Boan atau Bian atau siapalah itu meninggalkan si raksasa ini." Ujarnya tanpa jeda dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya makin—

"Huaaaaaa.. Kau sahabat yang tak berperi-persahabatan, Sehun jahat~ huaaaaa!"

Jongin membuang nafasnya jengah. "Aah jincha! Kau lihat kan dia menangis lagi, apa kau tak bisa membuat kita berdua pulang dengan tenang tanpa mabuk nanti, sialan!"

Hah~ apa yang Jongin katakan memang benar dan Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah membuat Chanyeol makin meraung seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

Sehun harus cepat menghindar, agar dia tidak pulang mabuk nantinya.

"Aa~ mm~ begini ..aku hari ini ha—"

BRAK!!

"ANDWAE! HARI INI TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU, KITA HARUS MINUM SAMPAI MATI!"

"WHAAT!" - Sehun.

"Apa kataku~" - Jongin.

I

Dan di mana mereka? Di club malam dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol si tinggi seperti tiang listrik (kata Jongin) sudah menari-nari tak jelas sambil memegang satu botol beer ukuran sedang.

"Mana albinooo?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang juga sudah setengah mabuk.

"Mollaaaa~ ahahahaa~" Jongin tertawa sambil telentang diatas sofa.

"Tinggalkan sajaaa diaaa~ ayooo kita minum lageee~" Chanyeol tetap meracau sambil berjalan sempoyongan kearah Jongin dan menghempas tubuhnya sendiri pada sofa yang kosong.

"Memintaaa izin pada 'istri'nya~?" Ujar Jongin.

"Bisa jadiii~" pekik Chanyeol pada Jongin dan mereka menikmati lagi minuman lalu memesannya lagi dan lagi.

Kenyataannya Sehun sedang berada diluar bar, tepatnya ia berada di pintu belakang ...tepatnya ia sedang—

"Hueeeekkk ..hueekkk..haaahh~"

Sehun mengeluarkan minuman yang tadi ia minum. Perutnya mual karena kebanyakan menenggak alkohol.

"Arghh~ sialan! Ini semua karena Chanyeol ..hmmp! Hueeekk.. Arghh! Haaahhh~ fu*k! Hmmp!" Sehun menutup mulutnya dan ia tersadar baru saja mengumpat dan Luhan tak suka ia mengumpat.

"Aku hhaaarus pulangg.. Hmmmp—huuekk!" Sehun tak sanggup lagi dan ia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celana.

Matanya yang sedikit sayu ia coba buka sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

Dengan sempoyongan ia sedikit menjauh dari club dan menyipitkan matanya sambil menekan kontak seseorang lalu meletakkannya di telinga.

"Haaa~ lama sekali dia angkat.." Sehun masih menunggu lalu membuat panggilan untuk kedua kalinya dan akhirnya yang menerima panggilan menjawab panggilan dari Sehun.

"Heh~ Lee! Cepat kau jempuut.. Jemput akuu ..aniooo~ aku tiiidak mabook dan panggil aku DEPYO-NIM ARRASEOOO! Cepaaat di club XAX ..cepat datang atau aku pecaaat ka— Aaishh kenapa dia yang tutup, awas saja..aughh kepalaku aaah~" Sehun pun menutup panggilan dan mencoba untuk mencari tempat untuk berjongkok untuk menenangkan rasa pusing kepalanya.

I

I

Luhan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemen miliknya juga Sehun. Sesekali melihat keluar di dinding kaca lalu menyilang kedua lengannya. "Tumben dia belum pulang ..tapi salah satu sekretarisnya bilang dia sudah keluar dari kantor sore tadi." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kemana ya di—"

Drrrt.. Drrrt..

Luhan menoleh kearah meja dimana ia meletakkan ponselnya, ia baru saja berbicara dengan kekasihnya jadi tak mungkin SeoHyun menghubunginya lagi dan Luhan terus menatap ke dinding kaca karena ia merasa Sehun lebih penting. Ia bisa menghubungi kembali si penelpon nanti.

Tapi..

Drrrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran ponsel miliknya kembali membuat suara karena gesekan pada meja kembali membuatnya menoleh dan kini ia berpikir harus melihat siapa yang menghubunginya larut malam begini.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan terperangah saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Sehun!?"

Pelan ia menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan dan meletakkannya di telinga.

"Yeobose— mwo? S-siapa.. Lee.. Jemput? Hey Sehun-ah apa kau mabuk? ..aishh kenapa kau berteriak! AHH..ARRASEO..ARRASEOOO!" Luhan ikut memekik kesal lalu membanting ponselnya di atas sofa setelah ia memutuskan kontak lebih dulu dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah memakai ripped jeans hitam miliknya dan jacket kulit dengan warna yang sama.

"Awas kau Sehun!" Pekiknya melangkah cepat mengambil kunci mobil dan membuka pintu ..tapi ia kembali masuk dan mengambil ponselnya tadi yang ia lempar diatas sofa.

Dengan sigap ia masuk ke lift dan menekan angka 0 untuk basement.

Pintu lift terbuka, ia berlari kearah dimana mobilnya ia parkirkan.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia melajukan kendaraannya menuju club yang Sehun sebutkan tadi.

I

I

Sehun berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lengan yang ia tumpu pada lututnya.

"Lee ..dimana kaaau~" racau Sehun sambil sesekali menengadah lalu kembali ia sembunyikan wajahnya karena dia pusing.

Ckiit!!

Bunyi roda kendaraan yang dipaksakan berhenti terdengar tak enak di telinga Sehun sampai ia mengernyitkan dahinya karena mendengar suara yang sangat tajam itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu mobil yang sedikit terdengar dibanting membuat Sehun menoleh dan berpikir orang gila mana yang melakukan hal se—

Seketika wajahnya tersenyum sambil terkekeh.

"Ehehehe~ Luhanieee~" panggilnya yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Luhan. "Is—hiccup—istriku.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir melihat Sehun dengan jas yang sudah tak rapi lagi, kemeja yang kusut dan rambutnya yang awutan.

Dan yang paling membuat Luhan mengerutkan wajahnya adalah bau alkohol yang tajam dari mulut Sehun.

"Hah~ kau ini benar-benar!" Luhan tak mampu berkata lagi, akhirnya ia menarik lengan Sehun dan memaksanya mengikutinya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sehun pada sisi kursi sebelah. Cepat Luhan memasang seatbelt agar Sehun tak bergerak kemana-mana lagi.

"Heyyyy~ kau mau bawa aku —hiccp— kemanaaa~ nanti Lee —hiccp— menjemputku bagaimanaaa~"

"Supirmu tak akan menjemputmu, siapa suruh menghubungiku!" Gumam Luhan yang tak memperdulikan racauan Sehun dan pastinya ia akan melajukan kendaraannya kembali menuju apartemen mereka.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun terlihat tertidur dan Luhan membenarkan jas milik Sehun walau sambil mengemudi, jalanan yang ia ambil sedikit sepi dan ia terus melajukan kendaraannya mengikuti arahan gps untuk ke apartemen mereka.

Saat melewati jembatan mapo Luhan sedikit terkesirap tak bersuara dan kecepatan kendaraannya ia kemudikan lebih sedikit pelan untuk mendengar—

"Hikkss~"

Luhan mengernyit lalu cepat menoleh kearah Sehun dan ia melihat namja disisi kanannya sudah menangis dengan mata yang tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan pun meminggirkan kendaraannya kekiri lalu memindahkan persneling, setelah berhenti ia menarik rem tangan dan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Sehun ..kau ..menangis?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Aniooo~" Sehun jelas-jelas masih mabuk tapi yang Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun menangis.

"Sehun.. Katakan padaku ada apa?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Mata Sehun terbuka dan terlihat matanya sedikit merah, mungkin karena efek mabuk dan mengantuk.

"Neo..haahh... Kau adalah namja yang menyukai yeoja, Daaan aku—hiccp—sudah mencoba membuatmuu jatuh cinta padaku, tapi semua itu tak mungkin, haahh..karena kau—hiccp— meyukai yeoja, bukan namja gay sepertiku Luhan. Aku ..aku hanya iri pada Seo Hyun karena hanya ada dia didalam HA-TI-MU, aku benarkan!?" Seru Sehun tak ingin menatap Luhan, karena ia tak mampu menatap wajah Luhan walau ia dalam keadaan mabuk.

Luhan hanya menatap kedepan, ia menarik nafasnya pelan lalu membuangnya cepat. "Kau mabuk Sehun-ah.."

"Aku?! Aku tiiidak mabuuk!" Tegas Sehun meracau dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia menurunkan rem tangan, menggerakkan persneling sambil melajukan kendaraannya dan sebisa mungkin ia tak memikirkan apa yang barusan Sehun katakan.

Tapi tidak!

Luhan tetap memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan tadi dan ia merasa telah membuat Sehun jadi mengatakan apa yang ada dihatinya bukankah orang mabuk selalu berkata benar.

Pelan Luhan mengemudi dan sesekali melirik kearah Sehun yang duduk memunggunginya sambil terus meracau.

"Kau tiidaaak mencintaiku..hikks~ tidaak!" Sehun masih menangis tertahan dan sedikit berbisik tapi Luhan mendengar apa yang ia katakan dan Luhan berusaha fokus mengendarai mobilnya sampai tujuan.

I

I

Luhan bersyukur akhirnya sampai di apartemen tanpa ada halangan dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat mematikan kendaraannya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang terlihat tertidur, sambil berpikir apa ia minta bantuan security saja untuk membawa Sehun keatas tapi Luhan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan merasa apa yang ia pikirkan tadi tak perlu.

Ia mencabut kunci mobil lalu keluar dan melangkah memutar untuk membuka pintu sebelah kanan, membuka seatbelt yang Sehun pakai lalu dengan kekuatannya ia menarik Sehun untuk keluar dan berusaha menahan tubuh namja mabuk itu bersandar padanya agar ia bisa memapahnya sampai keatas, ke apartemen mereka berdua.

Dengan sekuat yang Luhan bisa akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Luhan mengambil key card pada dompetnya dan menempelkan pada layar virtual tepat ditempat gagang pembuka pintu dan secara otomatis pintu terbuka.

Ia membawa Sehun yang masih mabuk masuk kedalam kamar, tak memperdulikan lagi apa yang Sehun ucapkan karena kalimat itu-itu saja berulang-ulang.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mencoba mendudukkan Sehun diranjang tapi..

"ARGHH!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan terhempas di atas ranjang Sehun dan yang menghempas tubuhnya adalah Sehun.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau la—akh!"

Saat akan bangun Sehun dengan cepat menindih Luhan. "Sehun! Apa kau su—"

"Sssshht ..diam! Ssssttt!" Sehun menekan telunjuknya pada bibir Luhan dan terkekeh sebentar lalu ia—

"Mmuach~"

—mengecup kening Luhan.

Mata Luhan sedikit terbelalak karena terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan dan Luhan mulai takut menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat sayu dan pupil mata yang mengecil. Sexy memang, tapi Luhan "akh! Se-Sehun!" sedikit merintih karena Sehun menekan tubuhnya.

Terlalu berat saat Luhan ingin mendorong tubuhnya dan Sehun kembali menekan tubuh Luhan lalu tanpa aba-aba..

Bibir Sehun menyentuh lembut bibir Luhan. Dengan penuh kehangatan bibir itu sedikit menarik bibir Luhan yang mengatup rapat, sedikit demi sedikit bibir itu memberi celah dan Luhan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya dengan lebih intim.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin mendorong dada bidang Sehun yang makin mendekat pada dadanya karena kedua lengan Sehun kini menyentuh pinggul Luhan.

Luhan terkejut dan hanya bisa menatap mata Sehun yang tertutup terlihat menikmati ciuman yang ia lakukan.

Tapi di ujung kelopak mata Sehun terlihat setitik air mata dan Luhan membiarkan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ia tak tega mendorong seseorang yang slalu mencintainya walau bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kelembutan kedua lengan Sehun yang tak begitu erat seakan mengunci tubuh Luhan. Kelembutan ini membuat Luhan mengikuti alur dan membiarkan Sehun memainkan lidahnya disekitar bibir Luhan.

Sesekali bibir yang bermain sendiri menghisap lembut bibir Luhan penuh gairah karena desahan frustasi yang keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan seperti es yang mencair pada akhir musim salju.

Dengan pelan ciuman itu pun berakhir, entah kenapa hati Luhan sedikit kecewa, tapi dengan cepat ia menepisnya karena ia normal.

Sehun menatap sendu kedalam kedua mata cantik Luhan.

"Luhan... Manfaatkanlah aaaku sebanyak yang kau mau, apapuuun itu akan aku lakukannhh." ujar Sehun sambil menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan dan ia mengeluarkan apa yang selalu ia simpan didalam hatinya tapi tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan sedikit berbisik "aku tau kalau aku tak ada artinya untukmu, tapi setidaknya beri aku sedikit hadiah untuk semua usaha yaaang akuuu lakukan dan itu karena aku mencintaimu Luhan ...sangat mencintaimu.. Neomu..neomu joahe~"

Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat yang panjang Sehun pun tertidur di bahu Luhan tanpa tau betapa berat beban tubuhnya saat menindih Luhan.

Tetapi~

Luhan membiarkannya dan ia hanya bisa membelai surai Sehun dan membelai punggung Sehun agar namja yang menindihnya terlelap.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa hatinya menolak tapi tubuhnya tak mengikuti apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

'Ada apa denganku?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun tapi hatinya seakan terpecah belah tak beraturan, begitu juga pikirannya yang bercampur aduk.

Tapi hanya satu yang ia pikirkan 'kenapa aku tidak melarangnya, ada apa denganku?'

I

I

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memicingkan matanya karena matahari masuk di sela-sela tirai yang sedikit terbuka mengenai matanya dan itu jelas mengganggu tidurnya, tapi ia berusaha bangun walau kepalanya sedikit sakit.

Samar-samar tercium bau gurih dan ia yakini Luhan sedang membuat sarapan pagi.

"Ahh~ Luhan ..Luhan. Aku makin mencintaimu." Gumamnya pelan lalu mencoba beranjak dan melangkah pelan untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Jam berapa Jongin mengantarku?" Bisiknya bertanya pada diri sendiri tanpa tau bahwa Luhan yang sudah menjemputnya tadi malam.

Sambil berpikir ia membuka pintu kamar dan sorot matanya ia arahkan ke pantry dan terlihat si pemilik punggung kecil yang selalu ingin ia peluk sedang memainkan peralatan dapur dengan lihai.

"Mmuah" Sehun mencium pipi Luhan dan si namja bermata rusa itu terkejut lalu cepat menoleh kekiri.

"Akh!" Luhan memekik tatkala ia mundur tiba-tiba karena wajah Sehun terlalu dekat dan siku kanannya mengenai ujung wajan panas. "Sshh..perih" desah Luhan dan secap Sehun mematikan kompor lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke washtafel terdekat.

"Ma- maafkan aku~" ujar Sehun menyesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak menciummu tiba-tiba." Lanjutnya, tapi Luhan hanya menunduk dan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Gumam Luhan. "Ini hanya luka kecil, beberapa hari juga pasti akan hilang kok." Lanjutnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang Luhan sendiri yakini wajahnya memerah malu.

Sehun tak mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan, ia hanya terus menyiram luka bakar disiku Luhan dengan air lalu cepat ia mengambil gel untuk luka di laci dan mengusapkan cream gel tersebut pada siku Luhan.

"Sehun ..aku tak apa-apa." Ungkap Luhan saat ia merasa rona wajahnya kembali normal dan ia melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat menyesal. "Hey, lihat ..ini hanya luka kecil dan terima kasih." Ujar Luhan lagi tapi Sehun masih merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menciummu tiba-tiba tadi." Ia makin menekuk wajahnya, benar-benar merasa bersalah dan Luhan merasa kasihan melihatnya, ia pun menyentuh dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Hey, aku bilang tak apa-apa, it's not a big deal Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pipi Sehun. "Lagi pula tumisan daging tadi udah masak, kok. Ayo sarapan?"

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun kearah pantry dan menarik kursi untuk Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang menarik kursi untukmu." Ujar Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan entah kenapa Sehun terlihat—'gwiyeowo!' seru Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Aku atau Sehun, sama saja kan? Ayo kita sarapan~" Luhan tersenyum manis sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi pada Sehun setelah mengatakan kalimat yang tak Sehun perdulikan karena ia terpesona melihat senyum Luhan yang baginya terlihat sangat tulus.

'Ahh~ aku ingin mencium Luhan seperti mimpiku tadi malam' gumam Sehun dalam hati tanpa menyadari jika apa yang terjadi tadi malam bukanlah dalam mimpinya, tetapi kenyataan.

I

I

"Hey! Disiniii!" Pekikan SeoHyun membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Chagi-ya~" ujar Luhan sumringah dan langkahnya ia percepat lalu memeluk kekasihnya dan Luhan mengangkat tubuh mungil yeoja itu lalu ia memutar tubuhnya sampai SeoHyun tertawa cekikikan karena merindukan Luhan.

"Ahh ..bogosipho~" ucap Luhan memeluk kekasihnya erat, setelah menghentikan kelakuan yang menurut SeoHyun agak membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Hellooo~ ada nyamuk disiniii~" cuit Sehun dan SeoHyun menoleh padanya lalu berlari memeluk Sehun. "Wohoho~ kau sepertinya sangat merindukan aku yaa~?" Kelakar Sehun dan SeoHyun mencubit pipi sahabatnya gemas.

"Tentu sajaaa~ aku merindukan kalian berduaaa~" pekik SeoHyun gembira dalam gendongan Sehun tapi seketika Sehun sedikit merasa aneh.

"SeoHyun-ah~ kau sangat ringan atau memang kau sedang diet?" Tanya Sehun curiga memicingkan matanya.

"Aa ..ahahaha..Sehun-ah kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana ada dalam kamusku 'diet' HELL NO!" Serunya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" Lanjut SeoHyun tak ingin sahabatnya melanjutkan apa yang ia katakan.

Luhan yang memang merindukan SeoHyun hanya terus menatap kekasihnya, tapi tidak bagi Sehun.

Ia berpikir sepertinya SeoHyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya juga Luhan. Tapi Sehun tak ingin ikut campur terlalu dalam karena itu sangatlah privasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jeju sampai begitu lupa untuk pulang ke Seoul?" Sehun membuka suara dengan pertanyaan. "Seharusnya kalian saja yang bertemu, kenapa aku harus ikut juga?" Lanjutnya mencibir.

"Itu karena kau bukan nyamuk, tapi sahabatku ..arra?" Ujar SeoHyun sedikit cemberut. "Sudah ..sudah, aku lapar. Kalian mau pesan apa?"

Sehun melempar pelan menu yang ada di tangannya "Aku tidak mau!"

"Wae~?" Tanya SeoHyun melipat kedua belah lengan keperutnya sambil menatap Sehun sarkas.

"Aku rindu masakanmu dan tiap hari Luhan yang selalu masak, aku bosan ka—"

"Mwo?!" Luhan memekik mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. "Kalau kau bosan, kenapa tiap aku masak selalu kau habiskan ..wae ..wae ..waaae?" Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Aku cuma tidak mau dibunuh rusa!" Tegas Sehun sambil mengejek Luhan dengan matanya yang jenaka, SeoHyun mengulum kedua bibirnya menahan tawa melihat keduanya.

Lalu seketika ia menatap keduanya intens dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih dan yang menyadari itu—

"Gwaenchan-a?" Tanya Sehun padanya dan Luhan dengan cepat menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"Apa kau sakit sayang?" Luhan pun akhirnya bertanya dan langsung menyadari jika SeoHyun seperti orang yang benar-benar terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat walau ia menutupi wajahnya dengan make-up.

"Ya! Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan sih? Aku sehat kok ..lihat nih. Chaaank!" Ujar SeoHyun dan memekik diakhir sambil melakukan aegyo dengan meletakkan kepalan tangan kirinya dipipi sambil memekik lucu.

Luhan yang gemas pun mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Aigo gwiyeopta ..nae yeoja~" ujarnya dan Sehun pun ikut tersenyum lega melihat SeoHyun, sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

I

SeoHyun meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya lalu beranjak sedikit terburu-buru. "Aku ke toilet sebentar, kalian lanjutkan okay."

"Sa—sayang!" Luhan yang kalah cepat sebenarnya ingin mengantarnya tapi SeoHyun dengan langkah kecilnya sambil sedikit berlari melambaikan tangannya dan Luhan tak sempat menahan kekasihnya.

"Hey, rusa~ biarkan SeoHyun dan beri dia privasi, mana tau dia sedang memperbaiki dandanannya."

Luhan me-rolling-bola matanya. "Lihat ini!" Luhan mengangkat tas yang di bawa SeoHyun ada di dekat kursi yang kosong pada meja mereka. "Dia tidak membawa tasnya." Lanjutnya sedikit kesal karena Sehun memanggilnya rusa. Hanya ayahnya yang boleh memanggilnya rusa. Sehun?

Tidak boleh!

"Haah~ ya sudah, sini aku antar tas miliknya, sekalian aku ingin ke toilet juga." Ujar Sehun lalu merampas tas milik SeoHyun yang Luhan pegang. "Habiskan makananmu.."

"Tapi ..aku—"

"Sekarang rusa!" Seru Sehun cepat lalu meninggalkan Luhan duduk sendirian dan ngedumel kesal karena Sehun lagi-lagi memanggilnya rusa.

Sehun melangkah cepat dengan kaki panjangnya, fikirannya sedikit tak tenang melihat gelagat SeoHyun, 'dan apa itu? Baret? Sejak kapan kau suka memakai baret, bukannya kau tidak suka memakai aksesoris apapun di atas kepalamu' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sehun menunggu diluar toilet dan samar-samar terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang muntah. Satu persatu yang ada di dalam toilet keluar dan Sehun berharap yang muntah itu bukan SeoHyun.

..Tapi..

Kenapa SeoHyun keluar dari toilet seakan berwajah lega tapi terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat.

Dari jauh Sehun melihat SeoHyun yang seperti gelagapan seakan-akan melupakan sesuatu. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati yeoja itu dan..

"Kau melupakan ini."

Sehun menyerahkan tas SeoHyun kehadapan wajahnya.

"Ahh~ kamsahamni—Se.. Sehun!" SeoHyun memekik saat melihat siapa yang memberikan tas miliknya.

"Kau muntah?"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak tuli SeoHyun!" Tanya Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit

"Hah~ iya! Aku memang muntah dan itu karena aku ada masalah dengan lambung."

"Geojitmal!" Seru Sehun tak percaya. "Dan kenapa kau memakai I—"

"ANDWAE! Andwae~" pekik SeoHyun saat Sehun ingin menyentuh baret biru laut yang ia pakai.

Sehun makin curiga. "SeoHyun aku hanya—"

Bruk!

"Hey! Hati-hati!" Ujar Sehun sambil menahan tubuh SeoHyun yang terhuyung karena tersenggol pengunjung yang lainnya karena terburu-buru, membuat tas yang SeoHyun pegang terjatuh.

"Ah~ ma-maaf ..aku terburu-buru, maaf, akan aku bantu ..sekali lagi maaf."

"Aa~ ahahaha ..tidak apa-apa, aku baik." Ujarnya dan Sehun juga membantu memasukkan beberapa barang yang jatuh di dekat kakinya tapi—

"Apa ini? Tanya Sehun sambil memperlihatkan botol kaca kecil berisikan beberapa pil.

Mata sipit SeoHyun melebar lalu dengan cepat ia merampas obat itu dari jemari Sehun. "I ..ini obat sakit maag, bukan obat sakit parah!"

Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap tajam pada SeoHyun. "Katakan padaku, atau kau mau Luhan tau! Katakan kau sakit apa!?" Seru Sehun bertanya menatap SeoHyun tajam dan seketika SeoHyun merasa takut dan air matanya jatuh tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari.

Pandangan mata Sehun melunak dan cepat ia menghapus air mata di kedua pipi SeoHyun. "SeoHyun ..maafkan aku, bukan aku ..ahh ya Tuhan SeoHyun ..apa aku ini masih kau anggap teman?" Lanjut Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan SeoHyun.

Ia menatap mata cantik yang terlihat putus asa. Lambat laun ia makin menyadari kemana pipi chubby SeoHyun yang membuat ia gemas setiap melihat pipi itu,

"Mungkin aku tidak perduli dulu, tapi sekarang kau temanku SeoHyun. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat perubahan pada tubuhmu, dan aku tunggu sampai kau siap untuk mengatakan semua padaku." Kata Sehun panjang dan itu membuat SeoHyun tertegun dan makin menangis.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil yang terlihat semakin mungil.

"Ayo kita bertemu lagi, hanya berdua ..tanpa ada Luhan dan kau bisa mengatakannya semua padaku ..hmm~"

SeoHyun mengangguk dan masih menangis dipelukan Sehun sahabatnya.

I

I

I

I

TBC

I

I

I

Annyeong haaaaaaiiiiii yeorobuuun...

Para reader-nim tercinta apa kabar...

Pendek yaaa...

Mianhekkk.. Aku sengaja membuat sedikit pendek biar gak bosan kalian baca dan ampe muter otak membayangkan gmana jika hunhan begini, hunhan begitu, hunhan ngani, hunhan nganu duuuh mumeeet dan apa kalian masih suka baca?

Semoga masih suka ya yeorobun reader-nim..

Tetep tunggu next chapter ya kesayanganku semuaaa...

I love you... Sarangeeek...


End file.
